Calm your minds
by forgetmenotflowers
Summary: "YOU" Alex and Angelina both shouted at the same time "So the crazy cat lady joined X-men" Angelina glared at that comment "So the sarcastic judgemental jerk is in the X-men" Two ladies are trapped in the world of X-men, and enjoying every second. Will the past break up the team or make them stronger than ever? Friendships will be put to the test...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey guys this is my new story...obviously **__**-_-"**__** I'm an idiot sometimes**_

_**Havok: Yeah you are **_

_**Me: Meanie...Anyway I got all the votes, now some have voted for a Loki/OC story, so maybe in the future I'll start that...maybe when I break up for Christmas...**_

_**Charles: What she is trying to say is that she feels bad for not listening to what other people want so she'll just do them all...**_

_**Me: STOP READING MY MIND! Yeah he's correct, so I'm doing both...YAY! So I hope you all enjoy this, I know I'm not the greatest story writer but I don't want any bad comments like 'Boo you suck!'**_

_**Havok: Well you do**_

_**Me: YOU'RE EVIL! Anyway on with the story WHOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHH**_

* * *

><p><em>Soft purring travelled through the air, she looked around dazed and confused. <em>

_Where am I? She pondered_

_"In your guilt" The mocking voice spat out almost laughing. She frantically looked around, her breathing quickened so did her heart._

_"W-Why are you doing this?" She almost cried _

_"All of those people you've killed, do you feel proud, do you feel complete...how do you think their families acted when you did that to them...hmmmm" She saw the dark smirk and the glowing green eyes_

_"I-I didn't m-mean too, it was an accident...it was only an accident" She argued hopelessly, tears filled her eyes as she looked at the black ground._

_"An accident you say, was it really an accident or was it on purpose?" She looked up_

_"W-What do you mean?" She asked_

_"What I really mean is that you're a monster, you killed all of those people and you still live life as normal" She glared into the green eyes_

_"Normal" She spat out the word like it was the most digusting thing she ever tasted "How am I normal? I've never been normal! YOU'RE ALWAYS THERE!" She screamed into the empty darkness, she heard the mocking laugh again. The laugh faded out..._

The brunette fluttered her eyes open, she stretched her arms out and sat up. Her cream covers were tangled up with her legs, she quickly shook the covers off leaving her tanned legs bare and cold. She placed her feet onto the wooden floor sending shivers up her spine, this is why she hated her apartment, it was too cold and tiny! She sighed and rolled her eyes. She walked into her living room, she let her phone play all of her missed phone calls

BEEP

'_Hi Nadia, it's mummy! I was wondering if you were doing okay...ring me back when you get this!_'

BEEP

'_Nadia, it's mum again, you still haven't rung me back so I was calling to check if you were alright...ring me back soon hun'_

BEEP

_'Nadia, this isn't funny. Ring me back now!'_

BEEP

_'If I have to come over there myself Nadia Josselyn I will!'_

BEEP

'_Right I'm coming over now!' _Nadia sighed at the messages, she heard a knock on the door and slowly turned her head to look at it. She looked at the clock and the door about 5 times before answering. She opened the door and the short woman stormed in

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" That's mum for you, always getting down to the point.

"Good morning to you too mother" She sighed

"I have been so worried, you normally answer and then you didn't. I thought you had an accident, afterall someone could've broke in and killed you or you accidentally fall and kill yourself or-"

"Mum I'm fine see?" She twirled around to prove her point

"Sorry dear, you know I worry. Afterall you are my babba" Nadia sighed and hugged her mum

"So how have you and father been?" She asked walking into the bedroom with her mum trailing behind

"Oh he's fine dear, but I think something's wrong with him, he's been acting...strange" She whispered quietly like the walls would listen and pass on the message.

"Really? Why what's he acting like?" She asked looking through her wardrobe.

"Well he's being secretive, quiet and well just not acting like your father"

"Hmmmm do continue" Nadia picked out a floral skirt, a white vest top, a brown cardigan and converse. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her curly brown hair fell against her shoulders and her emerald green eyes were filled with lots of fark secrets. She has a light blush on her tanned cheeks. She had a curvy figure and was average height for her age (cough cough 24 cough)

"Well last night we tried ummm..." She coughed slighed and nodded her head to the right 2 times

"Ewwww mum no need to tell me that" She srunched up her face in disgust

"OH dear, it's perfectly normal afterall we do love eachother...anyway, he just completly rejected me" Nadia shrugged

"Maybe he's just tired, it doesn't mean anything" She faced her mum "Turn around"

"Hunny I've seen it all before" She laughed while Nadia glared

"It doesn't mean that I want you to watch me" Mrs Marie Josselyn sighed and turned around

"Anyway sweetheart, he's just not the man he use to be" Nadia nodded and finished getting dressed

"I understand...I think, just don't make a big deal out of it. I'm sure he'll tell you what's wrong soon" Marie nodded and put a thouhgtful expression

"I just don't like it dear but I'm sure it's nothing" Nadia combed her hair through her fingers

"How about we go out for the day and get your mind of things" Marie smiled, her green eyes shining and her crows feet showing.

"I'd love that dear"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I hope you liked that**_

_**Havok: Do I fall in love with her?**_

_**Me: You'll have to see**_

_**Charles: Actaully-**_

_**Me: DON'T YOU DARE SPOIL IT CHARLES WITH YOUR AWESOME MIND READING POWERS! Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hi I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, I wanted to thank you all that has read this story and is still reading this. Also special thanks tonButterfliesinspring for the Alert. Anyway enough of my rambling, and Charles you have the disclaimers...**_

_**Charles: Okay, forgetmenotflowers doesn't own any of the X-Men movies/comics/cartoons and I don't own any of the X-men character's unfortunatly **__**T_T**_

_**Alex: Lucky for us...**_

_**Me: You're so cold to me *sniffles* **_

_**Alex: Ummm sorry?**_

___**Me: *Grins* Anyway on with the story WHOOOSSSSHHHHHH**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Angelina lives what you call a not-so-normal life and it worked. Until some group of creeps started chasing her in the shopping center, some people screamed, some people sighed

_'Pffftttt sissy's' _She rolled her green eyes. She saw a young male just a few feet behind her, she had only one chance and used the number three rule in her book

3# When chased always but obstacles in their way

She smugly smirked as she saw the large, metal tin coming up and took the risk. She jumped over it and kicked it over then continued running. People watched in disgust, she chuckled silently to herself but then stunned when another young male stood infront of her. The black haired man had a smug grin on his face and grabbed her, the only thing that ran through her mind was '_OMG I'M GOING TO DIE' _

"WHERE YOU BIN?" _**(A/N I know it's not the proper spelling, it's suppose to be 'been' but the guys accent is 'bin') **_She turned around and saw a gruff looking man, she was annoyed and stunned. She should've said something smart like 'what do you want with me?' Instead she said

"How FAT are you?" She spat out before covering her mouth '_Oh shit...'_

"WHADDA YA SAY?" The skin headed man shouted, his raspy voice sounded worse then metal scratching metal. She flinched

"N-Nothing" She squeeked, the man grabbed Angelina's red hair and stared at her for a second.

"Hey, boss say's we need her alive" The black haired man commanded. The man let go of her hair and sighed heavily. They went to grab her when the fat guy randomly punched the black haired guy, they both started to fight each other.

"Hey you okay?" A soft femine voice asked, Angelina turned her head and saw a brunette.

"Yeah I'm fine" The woman nodded

"Are you sure?" Another voice entered, this time it was a older woman that looked like the brunettes mother

"Positvie, thank you" The brunette nodded "How about we get some coffee to warm you up"

Angelina shook her head

"I'm fine thanks, I really need to get home" She gave them a sincere smile "Thank you again" She turned around, behind her she heard another woman's voice

"Why did you leave?" The voice sounded like a older woman's voice, Angelina also heard the brunette laughed

"No where mother"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina's POV<strong>_

After a few minutes, I finally got home. My 'oh so lovely' apartment, it was a disgrace! It never mattered anyway, they always found me and by they I mean my old rival group. I use to live in London, in London I was in a gang called 'The devils rejects', I know that's not original but we liked it! Anyway this giant fight broke out between this other gang called 'Black Scarecrows', I was branded a freak after the fight between my gang and our rival gang. Now the 'Black Scarecrows' boss want's to kill me...yippee...

I sighed and fell on to my sofa. I know that you're wondering what I look like so I'm gonna tell you...

I'm quite short about 5 ft 3, I'm proud of that since I got that from my mother. I have emerald green eyes and bold red hair. I'm pale, my cheeks are always tinged pink, which I hate because when I blush I go bright red. I also have a few feckles (no suprise there!) that cover my nose and cheeks. I always wear baggy clothes, and my signature blue cap that is always worn backwards!

I closed my eyes but my phone rung. I stretched my arms out towards the small coffee table next to me and grabbed my mobile.

"Yellow and red" Ha love this greeting.

"I know where you are Angelina, I will find you and I WILL kill you. Do I make my self clear?" The stern voice, yay it's the big boss man

"Transparent" I replied now fully awake.

"You better watch your back Edie" He spat my gang name with so much malice, I heard him hang up the phone and groaned.

"PUDDY, TIME TO MOVE" My playful black kitten Puddy blinked and ran into my bedroom. I knew I had a certain amount of time left...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I hope you've enjoyed it! The next chapter maybe epic, maybe not... I'll try to post it soon, probably tonight...Please review and again thank you for reading.**_

_**Charles: I know what's going to happen~!**_

_**Me: STOP READING MY MIND!**_

_***Alex sweatdrops* **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N I know that I've posted up a chapter yesterday but I just feel inspired to do something today :) Special thatnks to Linda Ku for reviewing and thank you all for reading...ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER, Charles you have the honours because your awesome and not mean unlike someone**_

_**Alex: Not my fault you're an idiot**_

_***Me starts crying and hugs teddy bear***_

_**Charles: Ummmm *sweatdrop* Forgetmenotflowers doesn't own X-men...well she doesn't really own anything on TV...**_

_**Me: Thanks for rubbing that in my face...evil man...THE STORY PLEASE WHOOOOOOSSSSHHH**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Angelina's POV<span>**_

I sighed and looked at the gray clouds hovering above me. It's about 7 at night and I'm currently sat at a bus stop.

_Probably going to rain in 5 minutes_, I felt a rain drop fall on my nose _Or now I guess _I slumped my shoulders, this is hopeless. I threw my arms helplessly in the air and people passing by gave me strange looks _AHHH screw them! _I angrily though kicking my feet in different directions. I looked at my watch on my wrist, I've been here for 6 minutes now and there are no signs of buses coming. I adverted my gaze to the ground when something furry brushed against my foot

"I know Puddy, it's taking too long I wonder what's wrong?" I looked at the onyx furball laid on my feet.

"Stupid cat lady" A man muttered passing by, I widened my eyes slightly and growled.

"What did you just say?" I said giving him a chance to correct himself

"I said stupid cat lady" He stopped and said louder.I growled louder

"You don't know nothing about me so don't judge me" I spat out. He glared and adjusted his leather jacket, his short blond hair was now drenched from the rain that started to pour and his blue eyes narrowed.

"Shut up cat lady" I narrowd my eyes too

"Make me" There was a minute silence before the man sighed and walked away. I furrowed my brows "That was easy" I muttered while grinning smugly at his defeat.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Meanwhile Nadia's POV<span>**_

I looked at my father across the table and sighed. He was acting strange, well more then strange actually...He was acting detatched from us all. He sighed and placed the knife and fork down. I took a sip of orange juice, mother sighed and looked at the clock.

I had a feeling that this was going to be a long meal...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hello people! Hope you've enjoyed the chapters so far! **_

_**Alex: YEAH!**_

_**Charles: Alex stop being so agressive**_

_***Alex looks down* Soryy**_

_**Angelina: AHAHAHAHA You got OWNED!**_

_**Nadia: Angelina shut up**_

_***Angelina sad face and Alex laughs***_

_**Me: ON with the story WHOOOOOSSSSHHH**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadia's POV<strong>_

I looked at my father, he was currently sat on the couch and watching TV. Mother sat down next to him, I saw him tense and fidget.

"I-I have to go" He muttered

"Where?" Mother asked

"Somewhere, to the pub" I suspiciously eyed him up, what is his problem?

"O-O-Okay dearie, have fun" I heard the hurt and rejection in her voice. He walked out of the door, I glanced at my mum

"Be right back" I winked at her and followed dad out. I saw him clear his throat again and carried on walking out of the house. He sighed and looked around then carried on walking. The rain fell on my, drenching my clothes and hair. I followed close behind, trying to keep as quiet as I could, I saw him walk around yet another corner. We carried on walking until he stopped infront of an old warehouse, I furrowed my brows

"Why is he here?" I whispered. He looked around acting paranoid again, I had to cover my gasp. His body start to morph into a females body, the body was blue and smooth. My eyes widened

'_What's going on? Where's father? Why is she here? Who is she? How does she know my father?' _Millions of questions ran through my mind, I looked at the beautiful red head infront of me and dropped my hand to reveal my gawking mouth. She woman knocked on the door

"Who is it?" A man's voice ask

"Mystique" She said, her voice was smooth and full of confidence. The door opened and she walked in, but she then froze "Someone's here" I gasped again "Come out where ever you are" I froze and stopped breathing. I felt the pounded of my heart, I was truly and utterly frightened. She searched around, before looking straight at me. I felt my eyes grow wider, she stalked towards me and dragged me up "What are you doing here Nadia?" She looked at me raising an eyebrow

"I want to know why your acting as my dad" I spat out, she looked at me before throwing me to the floor.

"Saee your father was a very...wise man. He made some secret files, the files contain top goverment secrets and we want them. Now give me a reason why not to kill you" She stated

"Because I know where they are" I felt useless, I was too frightened to use my powers.

"Hmmm do you now, ROB take her in" I felt a large hand grab my wrist. I was dragged inside the warehouse _'Please someone save me'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile Angelina's POV<strong>_

I frowned again, the bus finally got stopped! I walked in and sat myself down. I watched the rain pour outside through the window. I knew this was all a big massive chase, like cat and dog. I sighed and looked down. The bus made yet another stop, I felt a warm presence next to me and I looked up. I saw a guy with ginger hair sit next to me.

"Your a mutant" That's the first thing he said to me.

"Wow fancy chat up line" I rolled my eyes at him.

"No I'm serious you're a mutant" I grimaced slightly.

"No I'm not" I looked at him.

"Yes you are" I glared at him, I saw him tense and moved away from me slightly. Ha this kid was afraid of me! He sighed "Look I'm not looking for any trouble and your kinda my first attempt. I'm apart of the X-men aka Xaviers school for gifted children. I was sent to come and collect you to come join us" I rolled my eyes

"What do you expect me to say?" He stared looking dazed.

"You need to say yes" I scoffed

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we need to leave now" He grabbed my wrist and we both jumped out of the emergency exit.

_I've just jumped out of a bus, a moving bus _I stood up and he grabbed my wrist again.

"Cover your ears" I did what he told me too and he picked me up. He started screaming and suddenly we were flying. I closed my eyes, I saw a warehouse coming up

"What. The. Hell" I stated as we fell down...


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Hey it's me...YAY**_

_**Alex: Not again**_

_**Charles: Leave her alone Alex, she is very happy**_

_**Me: Yeah Alex *Sticks out tounge***_

_**Alex: Why?**_

_**Me: Because I got another lovely review from these awesome readers...especially NatalieBlairPotter! YOU ARE AWESOME!**_

_**Alex; Well it was a pretty neat review**_

_**Charles: Very groovy **_

_***Me and Alex looks weirdly at Charles***_

_**Me: Anyway normal disclaimer, I don't own anyone in this...well I do own Angelina and Nadia!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina's POV<strong>_

_'I just jumped out of a moving bus, then flew on the back of some creepy dude and now I have these wierd people giving me death glares...Yay for Tuesday...' _Suddenly I was cut out of my thoughts when I felt a slight tug on my T-shirt. I glanced around, we were infront of some sort of a warehouse. I rolled my eyes, the rain poured harder and the mud clung to my trainers. I growled in annoyance, why did I get dragged here? The damp leaves made everything slippery, I turned my glare to the kid next to me and I snarled.

"What?" I hissed glaring

"You may want to use your powers now" I furrowed my eyebrows at his worried voice

"Why?" I whispered back

"Because these big men will try to kill us" I glared at him

"So you decided to bring me here!" I hissed louder, my voice going slightly high pitched and hysterical. He just shrugged and looked back at the big men.

"Why are you here?" A gruff voice asked.

"Well me and this kind" I spat the word 'kind' out "young man were just leaving-" I went to leave but he dragged me back into place

"Give us the girl" He said, I raised an eyebrow '_So little piggy has some balls afterall' _I almost had some respect for this guy...key word almost. The butch men laughed

"So what are you and this little lady going to do about it?" I glared at the man

"I AM NOT LITTLE!" I screamed, I looked towards my 'partner in crime' "You go in I'll keep these busy" He nodded and ran inside. I let my powers kick in, I ran circles around the men creating a fire from the friction. They turned their heads frantically trying to figure out where I was. I stopped "OI FATTY I'M HERE" I shouted to the largest on in the middled. He looked at me then glared. I grinned, he ran towards me but I tansported myself into a different part of the warehouse opening. The men looked around again "HERE" They all made yet another grab for me but I transported into another area "HERE" They all looked kinda pissed, I felt so proud, I loved this but suddenly my smugness was gone when I saw an ice spike.

Dammit, rule number 6#NEVER let your guard down.

I quickly managed to run behind the man that threw it and punch the back of his neck knocking him out. I ran into of the man and pulled out his knife he had kept in his belt "FRECKLY HURRY UP" I shouted. I rolled my eyes, I suddenly felt the floor from under me slip and before I knew it I face planted the floor. I growled and stood up wiping the mud off my face. Luckily, Freckly ran out with a brunette on his shoulders.

"We need to go now" Urgency was in his voice

"Okay I'll finish this off" I threw a knife a one guards head

"We need to go NOW" He said, he carried the young girl. His face was scrunched in determination

"Geez don't get your panties in a twist" I muttered walking behind the two. A large crash was heard behind me, a fiery pain attacked the back of my head and down my back. I winced and the last thing I heard was a shout from Freckly before slipping into darkness...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Angelina's POV still**_

I opened my eyes only to be met with the blinding rays of the sun. I looked around frantically but slowly sat myself up. Okay, my head was killing me that's for sure and also my arm. I looked down and saw a disgusting blue/black bruise covering my elbow to my wrist. This was wierd, I glanced around the dimly lit room and frowned. Where the hell was I? I started to pull myself up

"YEOW" I nearly screamed as I fully sat up. My back was aching and sore. I winced and sat up fully, I saw a dark figure in the shadows "H-Hello?" I asked, a woman with blonde hair and a small frame came out.

"What is your buisness here?" She asked while raising an eyebrow, I looked around

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I spat out, trying to keep my pulse calm. She rolled her eyes and smirk

"They all say that" Her voice was smooth

"Why? How many people did you blow up?" I asked keeping my temper in place. Afterall, I was in no place to fight. She tutted me and walked over to the floor I was laid on

"Is that how you talk to someone who saved your life?" I scoffed

"Hardly" I growled. I kept my back on the damp wall of the warehouse trying to stay away from her. She knelt down infront of me and stroked the gash on my eye

"You're so small" She muttered "So fragile" The familiar stinging sensation came back and I yelped. She twist her finger inside the gash, I formed my lips into a straight line stopping any noise wanting to come out. I whimpered when she took her finger out "I'll be back when you're ready to talk" She left the room in large strides. My bottom felt numb from the cold floor and my head was pounding. I saw two men stand outside my cell

"What do you think boss will do to her?" One of the men asked, I saw the other man smirk

"I don't care, afterall she deserves it" I curled my lip in disgust, how dare they?

"I don't know Paul, it seem's kinda harsh dontcha think?" I wanted to rip the mens bal-

"NO" He raised his voice. I saw the two men turn their glare to me, I just wanted the ground to swallow me up.

"Boss said that we wait here until she's ready to give information...so why don't we just make her?" My lip trembled in fear. NO I was NOT scared of these DIMWITS! They both smirked and opened my cell, I would've ran out but I just don't have the energy. They walked towards me

"Where did you come from?" The guy called Paul asked.

"Where everyone else come's from" I shrugged, I knew I was playing with fire but I wasn't about to give away valuable information.

"Wrong answer" I powerful kick landed in my stomch, the air was knocked out of me as I laid on the floor.

"Who are you?" He asked me, I closed my eyes and ignore them "Is this how you're going to play" I closed my eyes tightly and tried to block out their voices. I tried to stand up but a fist collided with my jaw sending me backwards. I groaned in pain and swallowed the matalic taste in my mouth.

"You're just mad that your mum has a bigger dick then you" I snarled at him and he kicked me again "That's all you got" I grinned a bloody smile. I felt another rush of pain wash over me, I fluttered my eyes closed and tried to ignore all the pain.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I know that I have changed this but I'm starting to rewrite some chapters. <span>_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I know that I've changed the story a bit but I've decided to put more excitement inside it, this should be up to date by the end of the **_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Nadia<span>_**

I frowned and looked around, everyone was calmly eating breakfast

"How could you all eat clamly when someone has been kidnapped?" I asked, worrying about the red head that saved my life

"We have to wait for Charles to tell you more information" Sean answered.

"She could be dying right now" Sean looked down and Alex looked at me then shrugged.

"Do you not care at all!" I raised my voice then Sean started to talk

"Look we'll find her, we just need to wait-"

"For Charles" I sighed and slumped in my chair.

"Charles knows what he's doing" Hank said, his fur was all messy.

"I know" I sighed "But I can't help but worry, I mean this girl shielded my from the explosion and then s-she got taken away" I whispered the last part feeling quite bad. I heard someone clear their throat, I turned and saw Charles wheel himself in the room

"Good Morning everyone" Everyone muttered their hello's

"Any news?" I asked hopefully, he shook his head and looked down

"I'm afraid not but I won't stop looking for her" I nodded feeling slightly comforted by that statement.

"I hope we find he soon" I whispered

"Me too" Sean said "I kinda started to like her" I rose an eyebrow

"You only just met her" Sean smirked

"She was fiesty" I rolled my eyes at him.

"She can't be far" Charles said.

"Do you think that-" Charles nodded at Sean

"I know they have, I just need to find them" I looked around.

"W-Who?" I asked

"We'll tell you later, if you excuse me I need to track Angelina" He nodded at everyone and went back to his room. I just hoped he would find her soon

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina<strong>_

"Good morning sunshine" The saracstic tone woke me up. I fluttered my eye's open and felt the familiar aching come back.

"W-What do you want?" My voice sounded hoarse and tounge felt like sand paper.

"Breakfast time" I saw the woman from yesterday place the tray infront of me. I looked at it uncertainly and glanced back at her. She stared at me "Well are you going to eat or starve" She raised an eyebrow. I slowly sat myself up and my shakey hand grabbed the plastic spoon. The cold, lump porridge slid down my throat, I winced at the gross texture. She stood there paitently watching me, I drank the warm water out of the polystyrene cup. I sighed contently at the water caressing my sore throat. I looked down

"Thank you" Afterall, she could've left me to starve. She smirked and her eyes lit up

"No problem" I looked up and smiled at her, the dry blood was now gone...thank god! I looked back at the grimey floor and saw the brown dried blood next to me. The memories from last night flooded back, the beatings and siniser laughs. I shuddered and continued eating. I wiped the porridge away from my mouth and looked back at the woman

"MYSTIQUE" I saw the woman tense and smile.

"Hello Darling" She called back, I saw a man with a hemet on. I snickered under my breath, he also wore a cape. I raised an eyebrow "Magneto is here" She told me, I felt like saying 'No duh' but decided against it. The young man walked up to her and gave her a gently kiss on the lips before turning to me.

"You may leave now" I thought he was talking to me but I saw Mystique nod and leave the room. My stomch drop in dread "What is your buisness with the X-men?" I frowned

"I'm afraid I've never heard of them in my life" I told him confidently.

"Of course you did or else you wouldn't come with one of the members" He raised his voice

"Look, I was just going to leave town when this Freckly kid came and started judging me. He pulled me out of a moving bus and took me here" I told him truthfully, leaving the part about flying out.

"So, he just took you like that" I nodded "And you let him" I glanced around

"It happened so fast" I whispered, he snarled

"You better give me better answers tomorrow" He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I sighed and looked back at the dried blood. I guess I'm just gonna die here, tears stung my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nadia**_

I wiped the sleep away from my eyes, I couldn't get to sleep since the guilt kept me awake. Charles walked into the kitchen smiling and whistling

"Good news guys" Everyone looked at him "I've found them" Everyone grinned, Alex smirked ready for fighting.

"Let's go then" Alex stood up

"Not now" I frowned and felt anger bubbly inside me

"Why? So we're just going to leave her!" I almost shouted, the kitchen fell silent.

"We can't just march in there without a plan, it's dangerous" I calmed down and relaxed slightly.

"Well what's the plan?" I asked, for the first time ever I saw Charles smirk

"Well Alex..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina<strong>_

My eyesight was slightly blurry. I felt my head pound and I ran a hand through my greasy hair. I frowned and curled myself in a ball. I felt so sick and tired of staring at the same wall every day and night. I couldn't sleep knowing that the guards were outside talking and watching me. I sighed and rested my head on my arms then sighed. I had no energy to talk, to think or to even attempt to escape. I knew that I was easily be killed and the only way to survive was to keep to myself. I really regretted talking back to the guards, I smirked and scoffed. They did a number on me, I think that they broke my ribs and my fingers. I've been here for only a few days but it's felt like weeks, even months. I sighed and looked up. Both of the guards were chatting to eachother about the new film that came out.

"He was all like BOOM!" I rolled my eyes

"Idiots" I muttered under my breath. I tried to stand up but I fell back against the wall. I frowned and placed my hand on the wall. I slowly started to stand up, my legs felt achy and painful. The blood rushed to my feet, I winced as the prickley feeling of pins and needles attacked my feet. I groaned slightly and stood up fully. My back cracked a few times and I cracked my neck.

"ANYWAY it was so funny Mitch, you shoulda bin there!" I rolled eyes again and took a shakey step towards the cell door.

"I was there Rich" They even rhyme, I snarled and raised an eyebrow. I took another steady step towards to cell door

"Look who's up Mitch!" I glared at the pair and they chuckled

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadia<strong>_

"You know the plan" I shifted in the plane seat and nodded. The costume felt sticky on my skin and the material was soft.

"So we go in, find her and bring her here" I nodded and Charles smirked at my response. I was really nervous, I've never really done anything like this before.

"You ready?" I looked up to meet with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"Yes Charles" I gripped the chair slightly tighter and looked out the window.

"Right, Hank when are we landing?" Charles shouted.

"About...NOW" The plane started to drop, I screamed and started going into hysterics.

"Calm down" My breathing went ragged as I felt tears run down my cheeks

"I-I C-Caaa-n't b-bb-reath" My voice sounded slurred

"I think she's having a panic attack" Charles' eyes widened as he looked back at me. I was frightened, Charles looked at Hank

"What do I do?" He shouted

"Calm her down" He shouted back at Charles

"How?" I felt my pulse race

"Sing her a lullaby...I DON'T KNOW" I felt the plane bump as it landed. My breathing started to calm and I closed my eyes. The silence was unbearable

"You okay?" I glared at Charles

"What do you think?" I spat at him, not really wanting to take out my anger towards Charles. He chuckled and helped me up

"Let's go" His voice was light and smooth. He lead us out of the plane and behind some trees "Right Sean circle around and see if you can see any entries then come back here, we will then need you" He looked at me "To control some of the guards and make them open doors for us" I must've looked panicked because he smiled gentally "You can do this, I believe in you" I raised my eyebrows

"I've never done it before, it just come naturally when I see someone in trouble" I whispered

"Think about Angelina, you want her to survive don't you" I nodded "Then you'll have to try...if not Alex can always blow stuff up" Alex smirked

"YES" He whispered, I chuckled. I only just realised that Sean was gone, I felt my hands shake and my lips tremble.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this" I whispered to myself

"Everything is clear, there's an opening at the back" Charles nodded

"Let's go" We all ran... I knew that I was ready for this

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina<strong>_

I walked around in circles around my cell, I felt myself slowly grow stronger. I knew I had to try to escape or else I could never live with myself.

BOOM

The two guards Rich and Mitch looked alarmed and they looked around frantically. I glanced at the two, they were under attack. I smirked and looked back at the floor.

"YOU GO EAST, THERE'S A BREAK IN" Mitch shouted, they both went their seperate ways. I smirked

"Idiots" They left a mutant unguarded. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. I looked around and saw a brunette walked towards me with a yellow costume on. She looked at me

"You're Angelina, correct?" I nodded "Thanks for saving me in the explosion" I raised an eyebrow but didn't question. She unlock the cell and I walked out

"Nice to be free" I grinned at her "Thanks" she nodded at me

"You're the girl from the shopping center" I nodded. I saw a load of guards walk towards us

"THEY'RE THERE" I grinned

"NO DUH!" I shouted back, they ran towards me and the girl. I grabbed her hand and dragged her away from them "Tell me where did you come from?" I asked her

"What?"

"WHICH WAY DID YOU COME FROM?" I shouted back at her.

"Umm that way, towards the South of the building" I nodded and pulled her around a corner

"Hold on tight"

"What-" I transported us to the South Exit.

"Are there other's?" I asked

"Yeah but-"

"How many are there?" I grabbed her shoulders

"About three more, one's in the plane outside" I nodded

"You wait outside and I'll get them all"

"But-" I heard a sounded behind us

"GO NOW!" I shouted, she ran outside and the guards circle around me. I grinned "C'mon get me boys!" I trasported to another side of the building where I saw Freckly "YO FRECKLES" He turned around

"Angelina!" He shouted and ran towards me

"I'm gonna get you out of here, hold tight!" He was about to question me but we already appeared in the South Exit "Go now!" I shouted

"Where's Nadia?"

"She's safe on the plane outside" I began walking away "You better check if outside is okay" I used my speed to run to the East of the Warehouse. That's where I saw another brunette "HEY!" I shouted. The man turned around

"Well hello Angelina, we've been searching for you" I grinned

"I can see that" I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from a guard that was going to punch him "Let's go!" I smiled and transported us back to the normal Exit "Everyone else is outside on the plane, I only have to get one more person" He nodded

"Good luck" I nodded and ran to the North, that's when I saw the blond that called me a crazy cat lady. I growled

"OI JERK" Everyone turned around

"Crazy Cat Lady?" He asked, I snarled at him and jumped on top of him.

"You are so lucky that I'm not going to beat you up yet!" I then took him outside by of course teleporting "Where's the plane?" I asked, he pointed over to the right. That's when I felt a sharp pain hit my back and screaming. My eyes began closing, my last thought

'_Not again!' _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Angelina's POV still**_

I nearly screamed as I fully sat up. The pain was unbearable, the bruises covered my arms and legs. My back was aching and sore. I winced and sat up fully, I saw a dark thing in the shadows "H-Hello?" I asked, suddenly a giant blue furball showed up in a lab coat

"Hello I'm Hank Mccoy or just beast" He shrugged. I stared at him

"Am I on drugs?" I asked tilting my head, he laughed slightly and looked down at a random clip board

"No your not. Now do you know your name?" He asked

"Well duh, it's Angelina" I looked at him with a 'are you dumb' face. He wrote something down

"When's your birthday?" He asked looking at me again

"1st April" I stared at him

"Where do you live?" He asked again after writing something down

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait are you attempting to stalk me?" I rose my eyesbrow higher. He laughed again

"No, I need to run some tests to see if they did any long term damage" I nodded

"Okiie Dokiie, I'm just going to believe you because...I don't why but I don't care" He nodded

"That's all, you seem like normal...well maybe not normal but-"

"HEY I'M TAKING THAT TO OFFENSE" I turned my head stubbornly. He itched the back of his furry neck "Only joking" I said laughing it off. He nervously laughed

"Professor X would like to see you" I nodded

"Whatever" I laid back down, the pain in my back was still there. A young man wheeled his way in, he had chesnut hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Hello Angelina" He gave me a kind smile, I knew that we would be great friends

"Hello prof" I greeted his

"So I hear that you're a mutant"

Oh dear...


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N IT'S FRIDAY**_

_**Angelina: YAY FIANLLY**_

_***Alex and Nadia sweat drop***_

_**Me: Well I might update tomorrow morning! Maybe on a Sunday night if I get all my Homework done!**_

_**Angelina: YAY!**_

_**Me; I know more awesome updates again! Charles you have to honors because well you can read my mind and blackmail me...plus your my favourite character next to Alex :)**_

_**Charles: Forgetmenotflowers doesn't own anything (with the exception of Angelina and Nadia) in this story!**_

_**Me: ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina's POV <strong>_

I looked at the professor in shock

"You know what I am?" I whispered

'_We're all just like you' _I looked up with a shocked face.

"I thought I was alone" I smiled greatfully, I don't know if it was directed towards Charles for showing me that I wasn't alone or maybe if it just was me secretly praising God.

"I'm running a school for mutant's, to control and use their powers for good. I would like you to join us" I looked around uncertain.

"B-But I can-" I started

"Don't worry I already know" I raised an eyebrow "I read your mind while you were asleep" He gave me a sheepish smile. I gave him a grin

"Oh really? Then what's my favourite colour?" I asked.

"Blue" He answered.

"Okay, my most embarassing moment?" I asked, he chuckled. His eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief.

"When you had to get a stomach scan and you had to drink lots of water. When you walked up the stairs and you peed yourself" I swallowed, I saw an amused twinkle in his eye

"That was not funny" He then started to chuckle, I pouted and sulked

"I-I'm sor-ry i-it's just" He then started to laughed again

"HEY DON'T BULLY ME!" I shouted, then a figure showed up at the door.

"Hello Professor" I saw the young brunette from the shopping center, she turned and faced me.

"Oh it's you from the shoping center" I nodded

"I'm Angelina and your Nadia" She nodded obviously happy that I remembered.

"I came here to thank you, without you I would probably be dead" I raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you jumped infront of me when the explosion happened" I raised my eyebrow higher and grinned, I doubt very much that I did such an act. After all the rules I follow states

7# Keep to yourself

8# Don't help a stranger

That might seem mean but that's how I live. I don't know anyone and any of these people could try to kill me an second. Yeah you might say I have trust issues but I'm just simply keeping myself alive. I justed smiled

"It's fine, look I'm not dead and your not dead so yay everyone's happy" I said trying to sooth the womans nerves.

"Well when your ready we're all meeting in the living room and the meeting will start" He then rolled out...


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N Hey it's me...again. I bet you're happy**_

_**Alex: Estatic...**_

_**Me: Meanie!**_

_**Charles: She doesn't own anything!**_

_**Me: Well I own Nadia and Angelina! **_

_**Alex: Can we just start the story?**_

_**Me; Yeah, but first I wanted to thank LizziePixie-Akio for reviewing**_

_**Angelina: Here's an invisable cookie**_

_**Me: And thank you ChaygraceDaya for reviewing and to answer your question, you will find out next chapter! Yippee! Also thank you for the criticism, I have tried to make the POV's easier to read :) **_

_**Nadia: LETS START THE STORY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadia's POV<strong>_

I tapped my foot on the floor, okay I admit I was nervous. I knew she was okay but still, she risked her life for me and I didn't know how to repay her.

_Calm yourself _I glanced over towards Charles, he gave me a comforting smile and I smiled greatfully. I turned and faced the wooden door again, I heard someone shuffle near me and sigh. I turned and faced the blond boy, he looked younger probably about 18-19. The wooden door open and I quickly faced it. I saw the red head, Angelina limp in. She had a small smile plastered on her face and her eyes held a warm feeling, she looked greatful.

Greatful to be here today.

I gave her a smile and she have me a crooked grin back. The furry doctor walked over towards her trying to help, she protested a few times before admitting defeat. She slumped on her chair and kept staring at the floor.

"Okay, to get this meeting started I wanted to introduce you to Angelina" He gestured over to the slumped over girl. Her faced looked drained from energy and she had bags under her eyes, she looked like she lost a few pounds and she was covered in scrapes and bruises "This is Sean, Hank and Alex-"

"YOU" Alex and Angelina both shouted at the same time, Angelina sat up and then her face scrunched up in pain. I saw they young lad smirk

"So the crazy cat lady joined X-men" Angelina glared at that comment

"So the sarcastic judgemental jerk is in the X-men" Alex glared back, they stayed there for a least two minutes before Sean butted in

"Ummm can we just continue with this" They then adverted their glare to Sean, wow they were quite intimadating

"I agree with Sean" Charles said, his eyes had an amused glint. The pair dropped their glare but they were still tense "We are here for a reason" I nodded

"So why are we here then, Professor?" I asked, feeling very curious.

"I believe that you have a mutations" He answer, I saw Angelina raised an eyebrow and I found myself doing the same.

"Continue" I nodded

"Well you two have a mutation or as humans call it 'superpowers'. The X-men are here to help mutants and help them to live a normal life" Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Normal life my ass" He muttered

"Yes Alex, a normal life" He corrected, we wheeled himself over towards me "We mutant's are unique and special. We have powers that no human have. We can help humans and mutants. Maybe become friends with humans" I stared into his trusting eyes and found myself nodding

"Why should we help Human's when all they do is reject us and hurt us" Angelina asked, well she did have a point.

"I believe that one day in the future we will become friends" Angelina rolled her eyes

"Talk about bad friends" She muttered, I laughed slightly and so did Hank. Charles chuckled slightly

"We need to try or else we wont grow" He stated, well he does also have a point

"Listen Prof, I've had friends in the past and it turns out that they all stabbed me behind my back after everything that I have done for them. And for you to say that we should become friends with someone who thinks that we are freaks is hard because I'd rather have enemys then a fake friend" He nodded at Angelina

"But we all have true friends" He answered

"I am my only friend, I don't have friends and I don't want them" Charles stared at her for a second, I could tell that he was sending her a telepathic message. Angelina looked down and nodded. She clutched the chair then released it.

"Let's take a detour to the lab, Hank show us the way please" Hank nodded and his big, blue body started to walk off. I stood up and went to help Angelina up

"Can you please not touch me" She said almost glaring and stood up. Whoa this girl had trust issues! We both then began to walk

"So why are we going to the lab?" I asked Charles remebering what he told me when Angelina was asleep. He looked up at me and gave me a charming smile

"We need to see if you're perfectly healthy and we need information about your mutations" I nodded as we reached the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina's POV<strong>_

I looked around the room in awe, it was beautiful. I heard someone snigger behind me

"What are you laughing at?" I spat out while glaring at him

"It's like you never seen a room before" He grinned

"Well sorry not everyone is treated like a princess" I gave him a pointed looked, I almost saw the vein pop out of his head. He tensed his jaw "Oops cat got your tounge" I pretended to be suprised

"HA yeah you wish" He said bitterly

"Why would I want to burden myself?" I shot back giving his a look

"Because I'm awesome" I rolled my eyes

"You wish A-hole" I limped onwards, not really listening to Hank talk. I glanced around the room again, I never told anyone but I major in Chemistry science. I love it!

"Angelina" I snapped out of my gaze and face Nadia

"Yes?" I asked, I didn't really trust her...mind you I trust no one

"It's your turn" I tilted my head and saw Hank with a needle. I gulped

"Needles" I squeaked out with a shaky breath

"I need you blood sample" Hank said with his confident voice. I shook my head

"Ahahahahaa" My hysterical laugh faded "Your serious?" I stated. He nodded "I'm- er...I'm allergic to needles" This was the first excuse that came to my head. Hank gave me a weird look

"Allergic?" He asked and I just nodded. I looked at Charles for help, he gave me a knowing look

"We can do this test later" He turned and wheeled away, everyone followed.

"Scaredy Cat" I felt a warm breath on my ear, goosebumps covered my skin. I rolled my eyes

"Real mature" Alex carried on walking next to me

"Your scared of needles huh?" I glared at him

"No" I spat out

"Then why later?" He asked staring back at me

"B-Because I wanted to" I answered, he nodded not believing me "What? Its true!"

"Uh huh sure it is" He said in a bored tone, I stopped

"IT IS" I shouted

"Sure it is" He said sarcastically and kept walking.

"Hurry up guys" I heard Charles call, I ran up to Alex who stood near the door

"What mutation do you have?" I asked him, he glanced down at me

"You'll find out later" We continued walking in silence.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N YELLOW EVERYONE**_

_**Alex: It's hello...seriously why do people read your stories?**_

_**Me: Because you're in it...duh**_

_**Charles: You two stop arguing and get on with it please...**_

_**Me: Charles, may you do the disclaimers?**_

_**Charles: She doesn't own anything except Nadia and Angelina**_

_**Nadia: She's also terrible at spelling**_

_**Me: You guys hate me don't you?**_

_**All: Yeah**_

_***Me sigh***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina POV<strong>_

I heard footsteps behind me, I rolled my eyes and turned around

"What do you want?" I hissed at him

"What's wrong Angie?" Alex asked innocently. I growled in annoyance

"You keep annoying me!" I almost shouted. He laughed "JERK" I spat out at him

"Midget" He resorted

"Idiot!" I threw my hands up in the air and let them drop.

"Crazy Cat Lady" I gasped

"NO I AM NOT" He started to walk away "HEY DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY!" I screamed, I heard his chuckles fading down the corridor "Psshhh Jerk Face Douche" I muttered "Always thinking he's so awesome and ninja" I sighed then looked up.

"Are you ready to get your blood taken?" Charles asked while raising an eyebrow. I scratched my head nervously

"Ah ha ha ha well I honestly-" I tried to make up an excuse

"I'll hold your hand the whole way through" I sighed in defeat, it had to be done sooner or later. I nodded

"Lead the way O mighty one" I muttered and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. We reached the lab again where I saw Hank with his long lab coat on and checking the needles. I gulped

"Sit down here and don't move" He said with a tint of warning in his voice. I nodded and looked down, he wheeled over to Hanka and they stared at eachother '_Pssshhh stupid' _I thought wanting to get this over and done with. I looked around for a second '_Maybe if I sneaked off-'_

_'You can't, Charles told you to stay here' _The good side of me said while the other side

'_What is Charles your Daddy? Go and run, he can't stop you!' _My bad side fought back

'_He's given you a home Angie, please don't' _I growled at the nickname, but I-she-he whatever is right. Charles has given me a home and I should listen to him. I turned and saw Charles with a smug smile on his face, I could tell that he had listened to the conversation in my head.

"Are you ready?" Hank asked, I nodded at the giant blue bear. He lifted the needle and slowly brought it down

"WAIT!" I shouted while flinching. Hank stopped and looked at me "Ummmm I-I can't do this" I murmured

"You can do this Angelina, close your eyes...I'm here for you" I nodded and closed my eyes tightly. I felt a prick in my arm, I wanted to pull away but the thought was thrown out of the window when Hank said

"There finished" I opened my eyes

"Really? That's it?" I asked feeling unsure. Hank nodded

"Sure is" I stared at him for a minute

"You're not joking right? Because if you are I will get you while your sleeping and shave off all your fur" I saw his swallow and nod

"It's over" I smiled brightly then turned to Charles next to me "I did it!" He smiled back

"Well done, you have passed your fear" I hugged him tightly

"Thank you" I whispered

"What for?" He asked, I pulled away from the hug

"For being here for me" He nodded

"Anytime" He wheeled away

"The results will be here in half an hour so do whatever you want" I smiled at Hank

"Okay!" I skipped out of the room, well not really skip because I've bruised my foot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NADIA'S POV (About 25 minutes later)<strong>_

I sighed, there was something wrong with Angelina, could it be her lack of trust or her fiery personality. I glanced around my room and got out of bed. I walked out of my room when I saw Charles

"Hello Nadia" Charles greeted, I bowed my head before saying

"Good evening Charles" He smiled brightly

"How are you today?" He asked "Settling in nicely I see?" I nodded

"Perfectly fine, are you doing okay?" I asked

"Groovy" he grinned, I giggled- wait I giggled? I froze, I did not just giggle! I've never giggled in my life! Charles looked like he was going to laugh "Results are due now, may I escort you?" He asked

"I'd love you too" We both went inside the lab where Hank, Sean and Alex were sat.

"Nadia, what a pleasure to see you again" Sean winked and I smiled awkwardly

"Sean nice to see you again" I sat down on the chair nearest to Charles.

"Right so the results, it shows that you Nadia have a very great mutation. You have telekinesis aka controling objects and even people with your mind. I think if you work on your mutation a bit more you could even see the future, I'm not sure but I'll have to ask you a few questions later" I nodded at Hank, suddenly the lab door's flew open to reveal Angelina

"S-S-Sorry I'm late, I was asleep and- and-" She was cut off by Alex's laughing, she shot him a glare before taking a seat next to me "What did I miss?" She whispered to me

"Well I've learnt that I can control object and people with my mind also might be able to see the future" She pulled an impressed looked and nodded, her eyes was filled with respect

"That's awesome" She whispered and gave me a small smiled. I haven't really seen her smile but she did looked really pretty.

"Thanks" I muttered back smiling too. We stopped conversing when Hank cleared his throat

"ANYWAY" He raised his voice getting everyone's attention "Angelina you have a very impressive mutation, you have superhuman speed and teleportation" I watched her nod and look down.

"Awesome powers" I muttered at her, she smiled quickly but it was gone in a matter of seconds. I smiled at Charles and he smiled back looking peaceful and content. This was going to be a exciting adventure...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN HEY GUYS, Hope you liked it!**_

_**Alex: Yippee *Rolls eyes***_

_**Me: You're being scary and negative towards me Alex...MEANIE**_

_**Alex: Shut up**_

_**Me: No you**_

_**Alex: No you**_

_**Charles; Both of you shut up.**_


	13. Chapter 14

_**Angelina**_

I glanced around the room and gritted my teeth, I felt annoyed and guess who at?

That THING sat over there while a smirk on his face

ARGH how I wanted to smack that SMIRK off!

I rolled my eyes, the pain in my rib cage increase.

"Anyway, we work in teams. So each of us have talents, we must share our talent's to the group and help the group work on them. Nadia has been doing gymnastics for 10 years" I looked over to Nadia who was blushing in her seat at the attention "So she'll teach you flexibility and strength" I glanced back at Nadia and smiled at her "and Angelina is very talented at lying, and ummm running fast" I raised an eyebrow

"Don't try to think too hard Charles" I rolled my eyes again and saw him grin

"Anyway, I'll be putting you into partners" I frowned at the thought of partners "Nadia will be working with me" I looked at my feet and sighed again, bored. I ran a hand through my hair "Sean you'll be working with Angelina and Alex will be working with Hank" I watched Alex rolled his eyes and I grinned. We all stood up to go on about our day "TRAINING STARTS TOMORROW AT 5AM" He shouted after us. I limped up to Alex

"So you're working with Hank" He glanced down at me and nodded silently "What's wrong?" I smirked "Someone want's another partner" He rolled his eyes and tensed his jaw "Or maybe you were just SO desperate to work with me" He glared at me, I chuckled "Of course, who doesn't want to work with m-"

"Shut up" He groaned

"Nawwww what did I do?" He sighed and rubbed his eyes

"Get lost" He spat out

"If I got lost you wouldn't be able to find me" I said innocently.

"That's the whole point" He walked upstairs and I laughed at his expression

"I'm hurt Alex, I thought be were 'best pals'!" I shouted after him. He stopped and turned around

"Angie, just shut up" I rolled my eyes

"Broken record much?" I sarcastically stated.

"How about this, I leave you alone and you leave me alone" He raised an eyebrow

"No way, afterall why do you get all the fun?" I asked, I started to walk upstairs until I was infront of him.

"Because I'm awesome" He smirked. UGH I HATE THAT SMIRK. I smirked back at him

"You keep dreaming" I patted his head and grinned. I pushed him and went inside my room. This was going to be more fun then I realised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadia<strong>_

Hank sat down next to me

"Hello Hank" I politely smiled

"Hello Nadia, what are you up to?" I looked around

"I don't know..." I smiled "Ummm you?" I asked

"Reading the paper" He muttered

"Cool" I nodded and drank the rest of my coffee


	14. Chapter 14 part 2

_**A/N Hey! I forgot last chapter to thank Silver Eyed Slayer for reviewing and I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina's POV<strong>_

I grinned at Sean, after about a week full of healing and arguing with Alex I finally decided to begin training.

"You ready?" I asked, he panted and glared at me.

"No" His voice was hoarse, he was so slow! I glanced at him

"Three...two...GO" I ran ahead of him and heard him faitly shout

"THAT'S CHEATING" I chuckled to myself and finished the race around the mansion quickly.

"FASTER SEAN, GET YOUR LEGS UP!" I shouted and grinned at him, I teleported infront of him and stated jogging backwards "C'MON SEAN YOU CAN DO IT!" I shouted grinning. He glared at me again which I found funny "You're so boring!" I rolled my eyes and teleported to the finish line. I looked around and saw an epic battle going on between Hank and Alex. I frowned when Alex was smashed into the ground. I heard Hank laugh and Alex growl "Just stay there for a second" I walked over to them "Hank, you're suppose to train him not kick his butt...not offence Alex" He shook his head and steadied himself up.

"Well I was simple dueling with him, afterall he asked to" I glared at Alex

"You tryin' to kill yourself!" I hissed glaring and he glared back to

"No, I can take him on" I rolled my eyes and scoffed

"Oh yeah, totally" I stated sarcastically "That's why when I glanced over I saw you get thrown on the floor"

"Just stay OUT of it!" Alex growled and looked down at me.

"Make me" I sized up to him but I was still a good way from him.

"Angelina, it's quite alright-" Hank said

"Stay out of it!" Both me and Alex spat at him,

"Don't copy me!" We both shouted again, I raised an eyebrow and he snarled slightly

"I wasn't" We both pointed to ourselves.

"Enough!" We both looked down when Hank shouted

"Sorry" I mumbled, Alex just stayed silent. I forgot why we were arguing. I glanced up at Alex and saw his tense jaw. I heard some running behind me and saw Sean stand next to me

"What's going on?" He asked

"We were-" Hank just started

"-going" I finished, I grabbed Sean's hands and dragged him away. Sean looked dead confused when I stopped, I turned around and stormed towards Alex again "You know what, what do you have against me? Did I do something to you? Hmmm Alex!" I asked crossing my arms, he stared at me for a second "Is it the fact that I don't think your amazing or the fact that I actually know your limate...is that why!" Everything was silent, all you could hear was the wind blow, Alex frowned and just stared at me. I let out a humorless laugh "Actually, it isn't worth it...I'm done with this" I calmly said before leaving inside the mansion. I slammed the door

"What wrong?" Nadia asked when I stormed into the kitchen, I sighed and sat down

"Alex" I mumbled, she nodded and smiled gently. She placed a cup of coffee infront of me "Thanks" I whispered and she sat down opposite me. I traced the outside of the mug

"What did he do?" I glanced down

"Can't remember" I fiddled with the cap on my head and my grey joggers.

"Is it really that bad?" I looked up and raised an eyebrow "I'll take that as a yes" She nodded.

"I just...I just wanted to be friends with everyone but he makes it hard, he's always calling me names and always giving me that stupid smirk" I glared at the innocent mug and dropped my glared after a few seconds. I saw a smile show on Nadia's face

"How about I give you a make over and we can talk?" I stared at her, I never had a sister to do this with and I've never tried it before. Eh why not?

"Sure, I'd like that" She squealed but then stopped and saw the amused smirk on my face. She cleared her throat and awkwardly itched the back of her neck

"Let's go then" She coughed and grabbed my hand then dragged me upstairs.

* * *

><p>She stared at the fifth dress I tried on, she shook her head and I sighed "What's wrong with this one?" I asked looking down at the rose red dress that floated down.<p>

"Firstly, loose the cap. Secondly, the colour washes you out. Thirdly, it does nothing for your curves" She rubbed her chin and smile "I have the perfect dress!" She jumped up and walked inside her wardrobe "Your favourite colour is blue right?" She asked peeping her head around the corner

"Yeah" She smiled wildly and ran back inside, I heard lots of rumaging. She came out with a beautiful blue dress, my eyes widened "Whoa" I whispered and walked over to it "It's Awesome!"

"Great, so try it on" I went to try it on "TAKE OFF THE CAP!" She shouted, I rolled my eyes and took it off. I put the dress on and stared at the mirror, the dress hugged my waist and flared out not looking slutty or nunty nora. I smiled and twirled slightly. I walked back out and Nadia's eyes brightened "You. Look. Amazing!" She exclaimed and hugged me "Can I do you hair?" She asked, I looked around uncertainly 'Hey what's they worse that could happen?' I thought and sat down on her bed. She combed through my wavy red hair, I looked around

"So how is your training going?" I asked

"Fine, Charles is really making me go for it" I smiled at the answer "Yours?"

"Oh well, Sean is a really slow runner" She laughed

"Yeah, he runs like a bird with a broken leg" I laughed too

"Have you done yet?" I asked

"Yeah" She grinned "Have you got any shoes to match?" I grinned and nodded. I ran out the room and into mine.

* * *

><p>"Converse...seriously?" Nadia raised an eyebrow at my choice<p>

"Yeah" I fidgeted my feet "I like them" I mumbled

"Never mind" She smiled "Let's down downstairs, it's dinner" I nodded and we both walked downstairs.

"Good Afternoon girls" Sean grinned and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and shoved past him.

"Shut up Sean" I drawled out boredly

"Okay" He walked upstairs and I smiled at Nadia.

"Want food?" I asked glancing at her.

"Okay, I'll help" I shook my head and pushed her back in her seat

"Nope, you've done enough" Street smarts was all I had. I walked over and set everything up

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadia's POV<strong>_

I grinned proud of my work, she lost the cap and...we'll work on the whole converse thing. She placed the plate of fish and chips infront of me, I looked up and she shrugged

"I never said I was a good cook" I smiled and took a bite.

"Hello Nadia, Angelina" I turned and saw Charles make his way in.

"Here Charles"Angelina placed the plate of food on the table so he could get in.

"Can you call everyone down?" I asked, I watch in nod and do the little hand thingy. Everyone came running down and Angelina placed the food infront of them. We all began eating...


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N HEYYYY! ^^ :D **_

_**Angelina**_

Annoyance filled me as I tossed and turned, the white sheets wrapped around my legs almost making it immposible to kick them off. The sweat plus the icy breeze creeping through the cracks of the window made it umbearable to sleep. I sighed in frustration and relaxed, the feeling of drained energy and tiredness made it harder to continue. This is why I sleep on the sofa, not just because I couldn't afford a bed, it was also because I just couldn't get comfy. I let out a groan as my sore mucles started to get back to work as I tried to twist and turn my way out of the cottony maze called 'bed sheets'. I sat up, wincing when my stomach ached, and removed the covers by hand. I inhaled in relief as I sat on the edge of the bed. It was either too hot or too cold!

I glanced at the alarm clock beside me

"3 AM" I breathed out, the stress of training and arguements with Alex really got to me. I shakily stood up on the fluffy carpet and walked over to the dresser collecting my robe. Draping it over me, I squeeze tightly on the door handle and opened it slowly. I flinched when it creaked and quickly shut it behind me. The dark hallway made me feel trapped and desperate to get out. I felt around the wall looking for the light switch, glory washed over me as I finally lit up the hallway. I silently cheered and slid down the banister landing quietly on my bare feet.

"Nevermind" I heard a familiar, husky voice sigh. I stealthily tip toed over to the kitchen door and pressed my ear on the cold wood. Hearing mumbled sounds and randoms words I decided to give up and walk in. There I was met with cold, hard eyes. I swallowed while adverting my gaze as I made my way over to the kettle.

"What are you doing up?" I asked politly, I bet you're thinking 'Angelina and politless don't mix', that my friends is true.

"Couldn't sleep" I nodded. I turned on the kettle, hearing the bubbling kind of helped the awkward situation.

"Mmmmhmmm" I tried to hide the disbelieving tone in my voice. A pregnant silence fell between us as I reached over and grabbed two mugs "Could you pass the tea bags?" Alex sulked slightly but grabbed the tea bags and threw them at me...obviously I didn't catch them with me being half asleep "Thanks" I breathed out, not really sounding sincre.

"Hmm" He mumbled, we were now back to awkward silence. I heard him tap on the kitchen table as he hummed to himself. The annoying sound hastened my anger as I gritted my teeth.

"Could you stop that" I blurted out, I glanced out of the side of my eyes and glared at the smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and growled under my breath.

"So Angie, where have you been?" I frowned and glared at the cup infront of me.

"Here" I answered, I poured the steaming hot water in the mugs and saw the brown water rise. He raised an eyebrow and turned his smirk into a grin.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" I knew that he would ask this question, since earlier today I haven't spoken or glanced at him once.

"Because I'm still angry at you" I mumbled like a sulky child.

"What?" He asked, I slid the tea over to him and took the seat opposite to him.

"I'm still angry at you" It was his turn to roll his eyes at me and he shook his head.

"I'm a big boy Angie, I can look after myself" The grip on my mug tightened as my knuckled turned white. I glared down at my mug, feeling kind of bad that I was taking out all of my anger on the mug.

"You're not invincible" I looked up at him and saw his expression change to sligh annoyance.

"I know that-" He shrugged. That's when I snapped, I was sick of his arrogance and his mr know it all atitude.

"THEN STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the table making the tea fly out of the cup. He growled angrily and stood up knocking the steaming hot tea on the floor.

SMASH

The mug flew in fractured pieces on the floor but me and Alex weren't about to loose this battle over a silly cup.

"I'M NOT ACTING!" He shouted back, I felt the all too familiar waved of anger crash inside me.

"YOU ARE! YOU THINK THAT YOU WON'T GET HURT, OR THAT YOU WON'T DIE! NEW'S FLASH, YOU'RE HUMAN. YOU. WILL. DIE!" I screamed, I didn't care about waking anyone up, I just wanted to get into his thick head that he can't carry on behaving like this.

"OH SORRY I'M NOT A COWARD" He spat at me and stormed past me, sending me flying into a wall. I grunted and stalked over to him. I grabbed his shoulder roughly and turned him around.

"I AM NO COWARD, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" I pushed him slightly, only seeing red. I leaned my back against the wall getting some support as the pain in my back and ribs grew more heated.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS START FIGHTS?" He shouted, some spit flew on my face but I didn't care.

"BECAUSE I..." My anger faded as he slammed both of his fists next to my head boxing me in.

"YOU WHAT! YOU CARE?" He joked, spitting the word like venom.

"YES I DO CARE!" I punched his chest "I care about you...alot" I whispered the last part. I glared up into him eyes, the stinging tears of anger trailed down my face. I knew I lost the battle, I admitted that I cared about him. The still silence poured over us again, all you could hear was our panting breathing and racing heartbeats. He let out a humorless laugh and shook his head.

"You don't care" He whispered "You think you care but you dont" I shook my head.

"That's where you're wrong-" I whispered

"Stop" He suddenly raised his voice "Why do you care? Hmmm! All I have done is tease you and annoy you!" I looked down letting tears pour.

"I DONT KNOW!" I screamed in his face, I tried to run away but I had no space to do it. Some how, he wasn't letting me leave. I felt this strange pull, everytime I tried to teleport I couldn't. My mind was over crowded by emotions and rushing thoughts. I tried to push him away, tried to kick and punch. Hoping he would leave me, hoping that the ground would swallow me up where I stood. He was like a brick wall, he couldn't- wouldn't move. He grabbed my wrists and pulled my towards him. He was a few inches away from my face.

"Well don't" He spat, I felt confused "Don't care about me" I felt the harsh grip on my wrists disapear. I saw him walk down the hallway, I didn't mean to but I blurted.

"You're just scared, You're just a scared little boy!" I saw him freeze on the spot "You don't want anyone to care about you because you're scared. You're scared that everyone who cares about you will leave you" I knew I was reading him like a open book "Will hurt you" I didn't realise I was walking until I was right behind him. I place my hand delicately on his shoulder "I wouldn't hurt you Alex. I want to be there for you" I breathed out "Please just give me a chance" I felt suprise when he turned, I saw the tears brim his eyes. I placed my other hand on his other shoulder "Just one chance, if I mess it up...you-you don't have to forgive me" He sniffled, I pulled him into a stiff hug. I felt him body tense and his breathing go uneven.

"Promise?" His broken voice whispered in my ear, creating goosebumps.

"I promise" I whispered back soothingly while tracing circles on his back.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N Thank you so much and LizziePixie-Aiko for reviewing!_**

**_Angelina: YEAH YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME_**

**_Charles: Groovy_**

**_*Everyone shuffles away from Charles*_**

**_Me: Anyway, your reviews really made my day and made me smile!_**

* * *

><p><em>Flashing lights illuminated the room, I glanced around nervously as the dress felt tighter around my waist. I felt as if I was looking for someone or trying to run away. My fiery red hair swayed tickling my bare back, the emerald green dress was the only defence against the icy wind. I nibbled on my bottom lip nervously, I heard the distant chatter from the main hall grow more boisterous.<em>

_BANG_

_I hissed in pain as a pearl of blood escaped my sliced lips, I licked the matalic substance from my teeth and looked back at the kicthen. Something wasn't right, the absence of people made me feel uneasy. I fidgeted and transfered my weight to my left foot. I rubbed my arms in a frail attempt to keep warm, glancing frantically at the shadows that haunted the peeling walls. Maybe it was suppose to end like this..._

_I heard the malice laughter of the enemy a few halls down, I carefully turned around not wanting to cause attention to myself. Even though I knew he knew I was here, I just didn't want it to be my fault. I stared into the dark abyss of the corridors, the dim lights flickers slightly making me tense in fear. _

_Why was he here?_

_I took a hesiant step back only to be met with a wall. I flashed around giving myself head rush and looked up almost beggingly. The cold blue eyes stared back, glaring into my soul and taking everything left. The familiar pale skin and the bold pink lips looked almost inviting. He placed his rough hand on my back, pulling me away from my comfort zone and into the new. _

_"Where have you been...Edie?" I felt my breath hitch in my throat, he knew! I kept my emotionless mask on, hoping not to throw the only hope of escaping away. All I could think about was the hand on my back burn, as if he was made of fire. I whimpered and looked away as I felt the warm breath caress my face and hug my neck._

_"I-I don't know what you are talking about!" I spat at him, my mind telling me to run yet my heart telling me to stay. I didn't want him to know about the sick attraction I held for him, the twisted hope that we could ever be together. He shook his head and tutted me, making me feel like a small child being caught putting her hand in the cookie jar. I wanted to look away, I wanted to look away from the foggy, pools of ocean filled with anger and dissapointment. _

_WHY COULDN'T I LOOK AWAY?_

_He sighed then glanced around, looking back into my eyes. I slowly felt the walls around me break and crumble into dust. I let the tears sting my eyes and my eyes soften but quickly brought back all of my defences. _

_"Leave. Me. Alone" I shoved him away, feeling the adrenaline pump around my body and my heart race 20 beats a second. I did what I did best...run. I ran down the corridors, my heels clicking on the tiled floor and screech as I turned a corner. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care, I felt myself being pulled back. The warmth spread through me, I knew who's arms were around me and the sick thing was I wanted them to be there. _

_WHY COULDN'T I TELEPORT?_

_I wanted the ground to swallow me whole, leaving no trace that I was ever here. That I ever exsisted. My brain frantically thinking along with my heart, why did I always react like this! _

_How did he always come back?_

_How did we get here?_

_Deciding to relax into the sweet embrace, I leaned my head on to his muscular chest and sighed contently. Trying to calm my heart and mind. _

_We were like magents, I was North and he was South. No matter how unlike we were, no matter how different...we alway found our way back together..._

_I knew what I had to do, I had to give him up for his safety, I had to give him up for fate and give his up so he could be happy. _

_Closing my eyes, my mind made up as the tear reflected the moon as it collided with the icy floor..._

* * *

><p>I felt someone skae me "Wake up" The feminine voice whispered, I fluttered my eyes open to be met with the harsh reality. Nadia's emerald green eyes softened with worry. I fidgeted under her questioning gaze "Do you remember last night?"<p>

I remembered Alex's embrace. Our embrace. Our kind words and our vicious words. I remembered running to Nadia, telling her everything that happened and telling her my past. The slurred words and fuzzy headaches just got too much.

Why is life so difficult? To elaborate, why is my life so difficult?

I pulled myself up from the wooden floor and cracked the knots in my back. I yawned rather loudly, my dream didn't make sense but I don't really think it was suppose to. We were suppose to be training different people today...I personally hoped that I would train Hank, I wanted to stay away from Alex today. I didn't want him to make fun of my soft side, or the fact I actually care!

"Yes, of course" She smiled happily and wrapped me into a suprising hug. I awkwardly wrapped my arm around her petit waist and patted her back. She squeal and clapped her hands after she released me from the death trap called her arms.

"Make over time" I rolled my eyes at her good nature and let her drag me to her bed "First, we need to fix this" She curled her lips in disgust at the red birds nest call my hair. She observed it, trying to find a way on how to start the combing or as I call it 'Ripping Angelina's hair out her scalp time'. I winced when the devil hovered over my hair and I saw the amusement radiate off her face.

"May God have mercy" I whispered as she started 'combing away'

* * *

><p>"FINISHED" She shouted, I opened my eyes and glared at the refelction.<p>

"I am not a barbie doll" I exclaimed, waving my arms around frantically trying to make my point. She giggled as I turned around raising my eyebrow. The beautiful yellow sundress fitted perfectly, the white ribbon made my hair look even bolder then before. A bit of foundation and 'eye mush' I was ready from the day.

HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO TRAIN IN THIS?

I glared at her "How will I train?" She grinned.

"That's were I come in, today we're doing a team building excerise...aka talking to eachother. I convinced Charles" I raised a questioning eyebrow, she winked and blushed.

"I knew tell my secrets"...Oh I'm sure you don't, you little devil. I sighed then pulled on my yellow flats, well they were my mums originally but I got given them. I stood up and twirled

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Perfect" I smirked.

"I know" She rolled her eyes and directed my downstairs.

"Breakfast time" She sung on the top of her shrilly voice. I flicnhed and saw that everyone was already say down.

"Good morning" I mumbled to them. They repeated the same voice and we all started to eat out 'cereal'. I glanced around, watching everyone eat and met the blue orbs. He gave me a brief smile and I gave him one back. HEY I was only being polite. We all ate in silence and finished. Charles clapped his hands together and grinned towards Nadia.

"I hope you are all ready for today" We all nervously looked around but nodded "Today you will get to know eachother...it was requested by Nadia in which we do so" Nadia blushed...you little devil! He smirked, WHOA CHARLES SMIRKED. I face palmed and shook my head, today was going to be hard...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll need some OC's soon, so if you either review or PM me this:<strong>_

_**Name:**_

_**Nickname:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Mutation:**_

_**Good guy or bad:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Like/Dislikes:**_

_**Fears:**_

_**If they have a relationship with anyone in the story (Like Nadia etc):**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N Okay, thank you SOOOO much to ImAFireStarter and for reviewing! I will make sure to add in you awesome character in soon! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina<strong>_

I felt my face drop, OH HELL NO! I sunk down in my seat and sulked like a little child.

"So here are your pairs-" I closed my eyes, ignoring his voice. I frowned and shifted my weight.

POKE

I opened one eye and saw the last thing I wanted to see.

"What do you want?" I saw Alex smirk.

"We aren't going back to our old ways are we Angie?" I growled and opened my other eye.

"What do you want Alex?" I asked sighing.

"We're...ya know... 'partners'"

Blink

Blink

I heard the ticking of the clock "Ermmm Angie?"

"WHAT?" I shot up from my seat so we were face to face...well actually face to chest...awkward.

I glared up at him and shook my head "No we aren't, don't lie" He shrugged and placed a smirk on his face. He grabbed my arm and raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me..." Automatically, my feet followed him as we walked in silence. I felt his eyes burning holes in my head, I felt myself fidget as I felt paranoid. What was he looking at? "What are you staring at?" I snapped, he quickly adverted his gaze to the door infront of us.

"I wasn't" I rolled my eyes but decided to leave it. I hated that I felt guilty when I shouted at him, I hated that I felt angry for admitting that I cared for him! UGH! I sighed an shook my head.

"...I'm sorry for snapping at you" My voice was a low, almost a whisper. I felt the tight grip on my arm loosen and he dropped his arm completly.

"It's okay" He coughed awkwardly "I'm sorry for annoying you" His incoherent words made me feel victorious. I cleared my throat and suddenly found my wrecked shoes interesting.

"S'okay" I muttered, and we were back to silence just like that. He opened the door and led me out of the masion.

"We're not that far away now" I glanced around my surroundings and saw an upcoming forest. He lightly grabbed my wrist and made sure I didn't stray. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face as he glanced down at me.

"It's beautiful" The trees towered over us, only letting a few rays of sun seep through. I lightly pulled my wrist from his hold and spun around. The damp grass, leaves and weeds decorated my shoes. I inhaled the moist air around me and closed my eyes. Letting the wind hug my body like a ghost. I opened my eyes and saw Alex staring at me, feeling the blood rush to my face and I glared at the floor "What are you looking at?" I snapped again, feeling self consious about myself.

"Nothin' I haven't seen before" I growled at him and walked over to a tree stump. Idly tracing the brown rings flowing outwards and smiling. I felt someone behind me and turned around. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I saw Alex's face a few inches from mine "Do you like it?" I nodded and gulped. He stepped away from me and began walking around, I felt myself missing the warmth he emitted. I sighed and sat down on the tree stump and fiddled with my hands.

"H-How did you find this place?" I asked, glancing up at his leaning form against a tree.

"I got angry, like really angry and had to cool down. So I walked out the masion and suddenly found myself here. I have came here ever since and it just helps me think about...stuff" I frowned but felt my heart skip a beat when he whispered that. I can't believe he opened up to me! I took a sharp breath in and decided to cross a line.

"What kinda stuff?" I asked, feeling my curiosity take over. He glanced over at me with those deep, emotional eyes and sadly smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat" I smirked.

"Satisfaction brought it back" He let out a breathless chuckle. I patiently waited for his answer- Yes I patiently waited...that's the first. I saw him let out a shaky breath.

"When we first started here" I turned my body so I was facing him "In our team we had a guy called Darwin...Darwin was awesome, he was mature and responsible. One night..." I saw the tears brim his eyes, I stood up and took slow steps towards him as he began talking again "Shaw came, killed all the guards and tried to get us to join him" The anger and sadness apparent in his voice "Me and Darwin formed a plan...it was working at first" He sniffled "I used my mutation and he-he-he- I KILLED HIM!" I flinched when he punched the tree he was leaning on, he leaned his forhead on the tree and broke down crying. I traced circles on his back, hoping to calm him down.

"Did you want to kill him?" I asked, he shook his head and sobbed. I cooed at him and pulled him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his head between the crook of my neck "Did you try to kill him?" I asked, he shook his head "Then it wasn't your fault...what I've lean't over these years on the streets is that things are suppose to happen" I sighed "I'm not saying that Darwin deserved to die but if he didn't die you wouldn't of had the anger and determination to kill Shaw...I'm sure that Darwin is proud of you all" I felt him go limp in my arms as I held him tightly against me "You need to learn to forgive yourself" I whispered in his ear, he finally wrapped his arms around my waist and calmed down his breathing.

"Thank you" He whispered, his warm breath tickled my neck and I shivered.

"It's okay, I'm always going to be here for you" He nodded and pulled back. My stomach dropped when I saw the broken look in his puffy eyes and the dry trail of tears. I wiped away the moisture from his cheeks and smiled up at him.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N THANK YOU TO FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**Disclaimer: Okay I don't own any of the characters...except Angelina and Nadia. We also have a new character, OH YEAH!**_

_**Anna Colgan belongs to I'mAFirestarter! **_

_**ON WITH THE STORY WHOOOOSSSHHH**_

_**Angelina**_

Sitting at the dining table, I sighed thinking about the moment I and Alex had shared-Was it even a moment? Alex was hurt and I comforted him, but why? I never comfort anyone unless they are my family or friends...so does that mean Alex is my friend? I sighed louder catching the attention of Hank.

"What's wrong?" I smiled at the big fur ball. I felt the X-men 'family' turn their attention to my strange behaviour.

"Nothing is wrong Hank, I was just-just thinking about something" I answered, I shouldn't even be thinking about the times I and Alex had shared but the memories alway managed to creep up one way or another. Charles wheeled in with a giant grin on his face and so did Nadia.

"We have a mission guys" I swear my heart missed the beat, we finally had a mission! I had something to keep my mind of- of IT! I growled in frustration, screw you hormones!

"What mission?" The devil himself asked, my stomach dropped- STOP IT HORMONES!

"A rescue mission" Nadia answered for Charles, Charles and Nadia gazed into each others eyes. I let my eyes soften, I could never have anything like that it would put my partner into too much danger. Nadia deserved someone like Charles, he was a great man. I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Let's go then" I muttered as I grabbed my coat. I saw Hank smirk before making his way towards me.

"Get ready guys, we have a mission to do" He clapped his hands together.

"Ah not yet, I and Charles have a gift for you" I raised an eyebrow. I felt a burning stare on the back of my head, I turned around and saw Alex staring. I glared at him, why on Earth was he staring at me?

"A present?" I frowned, making sure I had heard him correctly. Charles held my hand and patted it fatherly.

"You are part of our family now Angelina" I felt the intense stare burn even more, why the hell of Alex glaring at me? Did I do something wrong? Oh yeah mental eye roll, I always do something wrong when it comes to that PMSing man!

"I-I am?" I swallowed, I never really had a family before.

"Yes you are, that's why we have given you this" Charles pulled his hand away and replaced the empty space with a box "Put it on and be here in 5 minutes, we have no time to loose" I frowned but nodded. I ran upstairs and opened the box to reveal the same costumes I saw them wearing when they rescued me.

"What. The. Jizz" I muttered as I stared at the colour, eww yellow. I shrugged and slipped in the leotard- Sweet Jesus, Hank must've forgot that us girl have breasts! I breathed in feeling the irritating fabic cover my skin but it almost felt right. Like I belong in this costume (No matter how annoying it is!). I tied my hair in a messy pony tail and ran back dowstairs.

"Ok let me talk about the design structure. This metal X on you" Awkward cough "Chest helps you control your transportation, so your mutation isn't over ran by your emotions" I nodded.

"Yeah Hanky Boy, have you forgotten that us women have breasts?" I raised an eyebrow and saw Nadia laugh but nod in agreement.

"Yeah well...Shut up and get in the plane" I grinned.

"Whatever you say Hanky Boy" He shook his head and walked outside. I felt a warm, tight grip on my wrist and saw Alex "Oh so Now your not mad at me" I saw his eyebrow twitch in either confusion or annoyance.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes but damn he looked good in the sui- SHUT UP HORMONES. I coughed and held my gaze with those beautiful b- NOPE NOT GONNA FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

"Don't think that I didn't catch you glaring at me earlier, so what did I do wrong?" I asked, Alex shrugged.

"Nothin'" I sighed.

"Well obviously I did something wrong or else you wouldn't have glared at me like I just called yo mamma fat" I saw a fait smile play on his lips but it dissapeared as quickly as it appeared.

"You did nothin' wrong...I was just...thinking" I grinned.

"About what?" He glanced at me.

"First tell me about what you was thinking about this morning" I shook my head.

"No fair, I asked first!" He rolled him eyes.

"Well I'm older" He answered.

"W-W-Well-SHUT UP" I huffed and stomped my foot.

"No you" I glared at him.

"I told you to shut up first, so shut up before I transport your big ego over to Poland!" I exclaimed. His grip on my wrist tightened.

"Why do you take everything so seriously?"

"I DO NOT TAKE THINGS TOO SERIOUSLY." Oh hell to the no!

"Your so defensive!" I growled.

"And your not" I tried to rip my wrist out of his iron hold with no avail.

"No I'm not!" I rolled my eyes and decided to hit underneath the belt.

"Why do we even bother trying to be friends? We both know that we can never be friends!" I sighed "I-I give up!" I screamed before storming onto the plane. I saw Charles shake his head in dissapointment before gentally holding Nadia's hand. I sat alone at the back and saw Alex glared at me before sitting at the front...peesh we don't need him!

The plane took off, with Hanks 'awesome' pilot skills we would be there in no time...and hopefully alive. I sighed and gripped the seat as we all twirled around in confusion circles. I THINK I AM GOING TO BE SICK. My stomach dropped and so did we all as we all landed.

_**After Angelina being sick and all that Jazz**_

"So we all know the game plan" I nodded, we had to take special care of this mission afterall it is Sean's cousin. I saw determination dead set in Sean's eyes, he nodded and stood up. I transported to the gate of the warehouse...why are all the villians in warehouses? I transported past the security alarms and guards to the main cells. That's were I saw a girl about 17, her messy red hair covered with grime and mud. I growled in anger, who would do this to a small girl? Yes she maybe the same age as me but she was innocent. Her warm brown eyes held innocents that only a 5 year old could have. The bruises covered her tanned cheek, I stormed towards the cell in determination.

"W-Who's there?" She asked, her body tensed in a defensive position.

"Are you Anna Colgan?" She squinted slightly but nodded "Good cause I'm getting you out of here"

"Wait" Her voice was strong yet angelic.

"Yes?" I asked very inpatiently.

"We need to get James" I raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" I asked while transporting through the metal cell, I grabbed her hand "Close your eyes and hold your breath" She frowned in annoyance.

"Why?" I shook my head.

"Because if you don't you'll be sick" She raised an eyebrow mirroring my normal stance.

"I'll be fine"

'Whatever' I muttered under my breath "Let's go" I transported outside, I turned to the normally tanned girl however her tanned skin paled. She glanced around "Ewww" I hissed as she started to spew her guts out, not literally, on the floor "Are you quite done?" I asked, she nodded and wiped her mouth "So, where James?"

BEEP BEEP

I guess Alex and Nadia destroyed the alarms.

"He's in the third cell" I nodded.

"SEAN!" I shouted over the alarms, seeing the dark figure walk towards us "Take your cousin outside" I walked away before any questions were asked, right now I'm in battle mode "Cell 13, For GOD SAKE!" I huffed as I ran down the corridors "Ah Cell 3" I saw a man about 19 stare at me "You James?" He nodded "Good, Thank you Lord" I muttered as I transported him outside.

"Are you ok?" Charles asked James, the black haired lad nodded and stared at Anna with shining blue eyes and a smile.

"C'mere" She ran into his arms as they hugged for the longest time ever.

"GUYS!" Sean alerted us that we still wasn't safe. Lots of henchmen ran towards us, I involuntry walked infront of my friends.

"Get on the plane guys" I transported us all onto the plane, I felt my energy automatically drain. I overused my mutation, closing my eyes as I let the darkness over take me...


	19. Chapter 19

_**HELLO TO YOU AWESOME PEOPLE! THANK YOU TO and Hermoine Nessie Hawthorne FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**Anna Colgan belongs to I'mAFirestarter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANGELINA<strong>_

"OI WAKE UP"

Ugh why was my head pounding? I fluttered my eyes open and winced when the sun burnt my eyes. Where the hell am I? I felt my back ache, suddenly I felt something wet on my nose. I reached up and wiped my nose with the back of my hand, my eyes widened when I saw blood. Why was my nose bleeding? I groaned slightly and sat up, I glanced around the room uncertainly...Okay the last room I was held hostage in was alot more nicer then this room! I yawned and stretched my stiff muscles. Alright, who's idea was it to make me sleep on the cold, concrete floor?

"Nice of you to wake up" I rolled my eyes and the venom in the guys purr.

"Well you're the one who woke me up" I mumbled while cracking my neck.

"Ah ah ahh no one likes a mumbler" He tutted me. I rolled my eyes again and muttered 'idiot' under my breath.

"Look, what the hell do you want?" I stared up at the guy who decided to kidnap me.

"You know what I want...Edie" I growled at the nickname and tried to attack him but something held me back. I looked down at my ankle and saw a chain from my foot to the stone walls. I sarcastically clapped and fake smiled.

"Wow, the big boss man decided to pay me a visit" He snarled and before I knew it a hard fist collided with my right cheek. I hissed and nursed my cheek by rubbing it "No need to get over defensive, geez" WHY AM I THE ONE WHO ALWAYS GET BEAT UP? His tangled his fingers with my hair and gave it a hard tug.

"You were always the one to laugh in the face of death" He observed, I flicnhed but still wanted to get under his skin.

"I could hardly call you death!"

**SMACK**

I rubbed my cheek with my hand again "You really need to stop doing that!" I growled before kicking him where it hurts and pushing him away.

**SLASH**

I screamed in pain and stared down at my gushing stomach. I glared at him and felt the tears run down my cheeks "I will get you Edie" I closed my eyes and transported myself home. I limped over to the mansion door before falling weakly to my knees. I felt the familiar matalic taste of blood in my mouth and realised my nose was bleeding. My breathing grew shallower as I lazily pushed the door open and crawled inside. I saw against the wall, not bothering to close the door and squeezed my gushing stomach with my hands.

"H-Help!" I shouted, I heard nothing "HELP!" I screamed when the stabs of pain almost felt to much. I heard footsteps run downstairs, I glanced up and saw Anna there with a shocked face and I saw the panicking face of Sean "Don't just stand there! Please! Get Hank! Get Charles! GET SOMEONE" I screamed, the pool of blood decorated the clean floors. Anna ran up stairs and Sean knelt down behind me.

"We wondered where you went" He whispered, I calmed down my breathing and faced him.

"I certainly didn't run back to my mother" I weakly laughed, I was loosing too much blood! I closed my eyes and heard rushing footsteps.

"No no no keeps your eyes open Angie" I opened my eyes and saw Alex's eyes.

"Hey you" I whispered and fluttered my eyes shut, I felt a warm hand under my chin.

"Angie open your eyes for me, please!" I inhaled a shaky breath and opened my eyes. I suddenly feel very sleepy "Charles and Hank are coming soon, they are back on the plane" He realised my chin and cupped my left cheek. He applied pressure on my wound with a towel...hey when did he get that?

"They better" I muttered, he weakly chuckled "Hey Alex"

"Hmmmm" He hummed while checking my stomach.

"I'm really...s-s-sorry for what I said to you this morning" He shook his head.

"Now isn't the time" He whispered more to himself. I managed to lift my arms and cup his left cheek to he looked at me.

"I was wrong, I hate to admit it but I do care for you...you're probably one of the best friends I have ever had the pleasure to have...I don't desserve you" I frowned suddenly feeling everything switch off around me, like everything was going to motion. I closed my eyes for the last time.

"Angie, don't you dare do this to me ANGIE!" I heard Alex's frantic breaths and people rush inside.

"Let us take over from here" I was lifted to, everything was a blur and unfocused.

"Stay with us for a little while longer Angelina" I heard Charles muttered as Hank placed me on the couch. I felt a sharpe pin prick on my arms- WAS THAT A NEEDLE?

"W-Whaat's goin' on?" I slurred. Everything felt different, like I was in one of my dreams- well more like nightmares.

"We're going to have to do-" Blah blah blah, why was everything so blurry?

"I swear down Charles, if I die I'm gonna kill you" Charles chuckled at my slurred statement, did he drug me? UGH I'm so confused. I decided to close my eyes and dream while they do their doctor stuff

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and smiled. I ripped all the tubes off me and sat up. My stomach hurt...alot. I lifted my shirt and saw stitches the closed my wound, I let out a breathless laugh "I am so gonna kill you boss" I spat out.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_**HELLLO AGAIN! So this chapter is based 2 weeks later...Well I don't know how long it when to heal after getting injured the way Angelina did so this is kind of a guess...sorry :(**_

_**This is the yellow sundress: ./_ **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANGELINA<strong>_

"Well your stitches are out and you're looking better. Any pain?" Hank asked, I shook my head "Then your free to go" I jumped off the bed and ran into my room, knowing that everyone was training outside. I put on a simple yellow sundress and flat black pumps. I carefully walked down the stairs and outside in the garden. The sun was beautiful, it was such a warm day. I closed my eyes and savoured the warmth when a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind.

"I'm glad you're back Angie" Alex whispered, hugging me. I cuddled closer to the warmth and opened my eyes.

"By the way Alex, if I find out you have told anyone about the speech I gave you I will personally kill you" He chuckled, I shivered when I felt his breath tickle my neck. I cleared my throat nervously...Woah wait- nervous I never get Nervous! I turned around and realised how close our faces are. I tried to looked anywhere but his eyes "So how have you been?" I asked, trying to find a way to get my mind off our situation.

"Hmmm fine" He answer.

"Anything exciting happen?" I asked.

"Jesus Angie, you're making it sound like you were gone for years" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms but when my arms brushed against his chest I felt strange tingles run up them.

"You have to ruin my good mood" He chuckled and hugged me tighter. We stayed silent when suddenly Alex decided to speak up.

"What happened?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean what happened to you? Where did you go?" He sighed "Who did this to you?" He whispered. I really didn't want to talk about this, I pulled away from him and began walking away but a suddenly tug on my wrist stopped me. My back crashed into Alex's chest as he crossed my arms so I couldn't escape "Tell me Angie"

"I can't" I stated.

"You can, you just don't want to"

"I don't want to tell you or anyone, it's my buisness and my buisness only" He growled when I tried to fight him off. He only pulled me closer and tightened his grip on me.

"I'll make it my buisness" He snarled in my ear which made me shiver DAMN YOU BODY! I bit my lip and kept my angry gaze ont he ground.

"Leave it alone Alex" I sighed feeling defeated.

"Angelina, you were stabbed in the stomach" He inhaled a deep breath "Do you know how confused and scared I was when I saw you bleeding out and in pain? Angie, just tell me what's going on and I can help- we can help you" I thought it over, I did owe him something.

"Look, it's just something from my past" He loosened his arms and I turned around to face him. He went to speak but I beat him to it "I'll just tell you one thing...Karma will always come back to haunt you" I whispered, okay his lips were dangerously close. I bit my lip nervously feeling him tug my hips closer. My heart raced as I gulped, this had to stop now! I placed my hands on his chest, his lips were almost an inch from mine when-

"HEY ANGELINA" Alex growled and pulled away from the interruption "YOU BACK" Sean shouted and held out his arms for a hug. I raised an eyebrow but gave him a hug anyway.

"Sean I'm so gonna kill you" I muttered in his ear.

"W-Why?" He asked, fear evident in his eyes.

"Well think it my way. Your sat there, in immense pain and loosing lots of blood. You scream for help and the only person who you know is stood there gawping like a fish...and you wonder why I wanna kill you!" I hissed in his ear. I pulled away and grinned "But since I'm such a nice person I'll forgive you" He smiled.

"Gee thanks Angelina!" He said in a fake happy voice.

"Don't. Push. Your. Luck" I said in a scary, low voice. Alex chuckled and I grinned at him "How's training going?" I asked Alex, forgetting what happened between us.

"You're just full of question's aren't you?" He smirked as I playfully groaned.

"I'M SO BORED!" I shouted and sighed heavily.

"ME TOO!" Alex shouted. I glanced up at him and wiggle my eyebrows.

"Race ya'" I said. He shook his head.

"Your mutation" I grinned.

"What about it?" He twirled me and made me face him.

"Well you can teleport and have super fast speed maybe?" He sarcastically answered.

"No mutation, scouts honour" I lifted my hand up.

"Was you even in the scouts?" I shook my head no and sighed.

"Okay I pinky promise" We locked our pinkies together and released

"What do I get if I win?" I shrugged.

"It's a friendly race, winner get's nothing" He nodded.

"Ok"

"Ready. Set...GO" I legged it my fastest without my mutation, I made it to the pond that was coming up and came to a stop. I turned around and smirked "I win! YOU LOST! OH YEAH I WON! I WON! I WON!"

**SPLASH**

I glared up at Alex "D-D-D-did you just push me in the pond?" He nodded, I grabbed his ankle and teleported him in the pond with me. I laughed at his angry look and splashed water in his face "Oh stop acting so boring" I rolled my eyes but shut up when he splashed my face. I grabbed his hair and dunked him underwater then released him. He started to tickle me, I twisted in his grasp and tried to pull out of his embrace. He stopped tickling me and let me catch my breath. Everything was silent for a minute and I stared up at him. We both had goofy grins on our faces, I stared up at his beautiful eyes and sighed. I gravitated closer to his touch and he crushed his lips onto mine. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer, I moved my hands down and stratched the back of his growled and tighten his grip on my hips, kissing me harder. I pulled away and caught my breath "T-That wasn't meant to happen!" I rushed out of the pond and teleported into my room.

_What just happened?_


	21. Chapter 21

_**HELLO! **_

_**Angelina**_

After a shower and sometime to think, everyone was in bed. It was now 11 at night, yes I know that it was a stupid time to take a shower but I needed it. I sighed heavily and slid into a shirt twice my size and some shorts. I put on some knee high socks and decided that I needed a glass of water. I quietly made my way downstairs and walked into the kitchen. The eerie silence was annoying as I gulped down my drink and poured the rest in the sink as well as my glass. I sighed and leaned aginst the kitchen table. I suddenly found my feet interesting as I stared down at them. I pulled all my hair over my left shoulder and fiddled with my shirt. I felt someone enter the room and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you-" I glanced up and saw Alex. I blushed and felt my heart race. I cleared my throat and stratched the back of my head "Hi" I awkwardly waved. He just glared at me and made his way pass me "I guess you're angry at me" I mumbled.

"Really?" He sarcastically replied. I sighed and shook my head.

"I can't be bothered to do this" I pushed away for the kitchen table and walked out of the kitchen. I felt my stomach drop and the knot tighten "What a sucky day this has been" I whispered. I heard Alex walking behind me and I turned around "What? Do you want to talk to me now?" I hissed.

"No not really" I glared up at him and he glared down at me.

"Then leave me alone" He rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to go to my room" I felt my eyes sting and I bit my bottom lip.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I whispered, he just pushed past me so I grabbed his wrist.

**SLAM**

I was slammed harshly into the wall, he crushed his lips rather roughly onto mine and pinned my wrists next to my head. He forcefully entered his tongue into my mouth as we fought for dominance, we panted and moaned. I tightened my hands into knuckles and wrapped my legs around his waist, he let go of my hands and immediately my hands tugged onto his hair. His smooth hands pinned my hips to the wall as we continued kissing. He then started to trailed wet, heated kisses down my jaw and neck. I transported us to my room...well more like my bed. I sat with my back against the headboard and he was laid between my legs. He continued kissing and sucking on my neck, I let out a small moan before pulling him back to my lips. We parted and stayed in silence. I searched into his eyes, trying to find something. We laid down and closed our eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm really sorry guys, I cannot write kissing scenes well *blushes* I FAIL!<strong>_

_**I'm not sure if this story is either going too quickly or too slowly so I need some feedback on that...please (Holds up a 'help me' sign) **_

_**If it is going to quickly I'll try to slow it down...somehow :) **_


	22. Chapter 22

**HELLO!**_** I wanted to write antoher chapter for this since I am bored...massively! Anyway THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ANONYMOUS REVIEWER :) **_

_***That was suppose to sound cooler...DARN IT :( ) **_

_**But thank you for reviewing though, I was scared that no one liked the chapter/s :) **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex<strong>_

I traced Angie's curves under the thin sheets. What happened last night? One moment I was angry at her and the next I was driven by lust. I shook my head and sighed, I messed up things big time! I heard the little red head stir next to me as she opened her eyes.

"Hey you" Her soothing voice was the first to break the silence. Thank god for non-awkwardness!

"Mornin'" Oh real cool Alex! I mentally sighed but smiled. I felt my eyes glue onto her emerald green eyes that shined misheviously. My eyes trailed downwards to her freckled cheeks that was coloured pink but my eyes started to wonder down to her childishly smiled, what I really loved about that crooked smile was the dimples and the way her eyes lit up. I felt a gentle smile grace my lips as she let out a breathless giggle. Before I could stop myself, my hand lifted up and caress her cheek. She blushed a deeper shade of pink and bit her lip. That little habit always made me want to- DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"We should go downstairs" She sat up and immediately the cold air washed over me. I stood up and smoothed down my messy hair. I sighed, geez you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Angie" She looked up at me curiously and smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked. I like it when she's not angry at me- well I also love it when she get's angry, she get's these cute wrinkles on her nose, she has this little pounty thing with her lips-

"Still friends?" I held out my hand for her to shake, she tilted her head and glanced down at my hand like I had just killed her cat with it.

"Screw you" After that sentance she wordlessly she left the room leaving my feeling confused. 'Why did she just do that?'

'_Well you kissed her twice yesterday then said you wanted to be friends...and you wonder why?'_

'I didn't know she was going to react like that!'

'_You're a douche, don't you know that_?' Then poof the mental argument was gone. I walked out slowly, afterall girls like their personal space.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina<strong>_

_'DOUCHE, DOUCH, DOUCHE, DOUCHE...where was I? Oh yeah ALEX IS A DOUCHE! Who the hell does he think he is? So he thinks he can kiss me, not once but __**twice**__ then say 'still friends' WHAT A DOUCHE!' _I saw Nadia and smiled, not realising I was still in my PJ's.

"Good morning Nadia!" I greeted, she smiled brightly and waved.

"Hello~!" She sang out, she's really happy. Suddenly a evil smirk appeared on my face.

"You and Charles did it" She gawped at me before spluttering out.

"N-N-No! Where d-did you hear that from? M-Me and Charles w-wouldn't do s-such a thing" I raised a eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Her eyes darted around the room.

"Ok we did the deed" I grinned before sitting down and poured some cornflakes into my bowl. She fiddled with her hand and shyly asked "So you're not going to tell anyone?" I shook my head.

"Of course not, afterall friends don't do that" I muttered while pouring some milk in and grabbing a spoon.

"Thanks Angie!" I grinned and shrugged.

"No problem but I do have a problem with a certain douche" She raised an eyebrow.

"Alex" I nodded and started eating my cereal "How about a sleep over tonight?"

"Sure" I shrugged again.

"Hello ladies" Sean greeted in his usual happy manner.

"Morning~!" Nadia greeted.

"MORNING!" I grinned "Sean?"

"Yes m'lady?" He asked.

"Can you put this in the sink please?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes, he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but you have to give me a reward" I leaned across the table and winked.

"Oh I'll give you a reward alright" He grinned.

"And what would that be?" He asked leaning in closer.

"I won't punch you if you do this" I said leaning closer and playfully wiggling my eyebrows. I heard someone clearing their throat and I rolled my eyes leaning away. Alex cocked his eyebrow and he walked into the kitchen taking a seat a couple down. I shoved the bowl into Sean's hands and grinned "Thank you" Hank walked in and I grinned "MORNIN' HANKY BOY!" I said in a overly cheerful voice, he gave me a scowl and I rinned: Annoy Hank complete "Aww Hank I'm hurt" I place a hand over my heart and pouted.

"Good morning Angelina" I smiled and clapped my hands.

"He does have social skills" He glared at me "I'm only joking Hank...wanna hug it out?" He shook his head as I walked towards him "Aww c'mon Hank let's hug it out"

"No thanks" He mumbled as I widened my arms, suddenly someone grabbed me around the waist and carried me away. I growled at him and elbowed him in the stomch.

"Jerk" I muttered as I teleported back into the kitchen. I managed to give Hank a **massive** squeeze "You remind me of a teddy bear...I love teddy bears...their cute and furry but mostly cute" I turned to Nadia "Come on Nadia try it out" Nadia walked over to Hank and gave him a big sqeeze.

"Wow Hank, you're so soft and furry" Nadia sqealed and she pulled away "Oh by the way Angie, is the sleepover at my room or yours?" I shrugged.

"No bothered" She grinned.

"My room then!" I couldn't help but smile back.

"Morning sweetheart" Charles wheeled over to Nadia and pulled her down to kiss her cheek.

"AWWWWW" I squealed before I could stop it.

"Mornin' honey" She whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay guys so here is a question for some of you: What is the mosy douchey thing anyone has done to you?<strong>_

_**My douchey sister use to give me wedgies by hanging me up by my underwear on a peg, leaving me there for ages...revenge shall be mine :) *Mwuahahahaha***_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you so much to for reviewing!**_

_**Also sorry for the bad spelling and grammar in this chapter :(**_

_**Alex: It's bad in every chapter**_

_**Me: Shut up Alex!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angelina<strong>_

After a whole day of avoiding and glaring at Alex it was finally night time, that only meant one thing...SLEEPOVER! I knocked on Nadia's door and walked inside.

"Oh you're here!" She stood up and hugged me.

"Yes I am here" I dully replied, the energy suddenly felt drained. I suddenly feel really tired...

"Well then, make yourself comfy and well take a seat" I sat down on her bed and she sat on the other side "So, what has Alex done now?" She asked glancing at me.

"Well, yesterday he kissed me-" She gasped "well not only once but twice...well the second time was a full make out session" She grinned "And this morning he was acting all sweet then you wanna know what he did next?" She nodded "He held out his hand for a handshake and said 'Still friends?'" Nadia flinched and hissed.

"OH HELL NO!" She shook her head "Jesus, he's so stupid!" I nodded.

"I know!" I bit my lip "So how long have you and Charles been going out?" She giggled and blushed.

"For quite a while" I grinned.

"When was your first kiss?" She blushed deeper.

"We was training together, he got me angry-" She shrugged

"Whoa, what did he do?" I leaned in closer while smirking.

"I'm scared of cows, so he kept on teasing me about it...anyway and so he said he was sorry. I wouldn't reply so he called me stubborn and I said I wasn't stubborn-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"Oh come on Nadia, I was only joking" Nadia huffed and carried on walking away from him. He wheeled up to her and kept up with her quick pace "Nadia, I'm really sorry" She turned away and began walking in a different direction. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "You're so stubborn" He mumbled, she froze on the spot and turned around. She glared at him and folded her arms._

_"I am not stubborn" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Are too" He replied_

_"Are not" She puffed._

_"Are too" She step towards him. _

_"Are not" He smirked. _

_"Are too" He grinned even larger when she stalked towards him._

_"I AM NOT STUBBORN!" She shouted, he pulled behind her knee's so she fell onto his lap. Their foreheads were touching and he chuckled._

_"You are stubborn" He muttered before kissing her. Her eyes widened as she froze, he was kissing her! She leaned in close and kissed him harder. He pulled away "Hmmmmm maybe you're not as stubborn as I thought" She gasped_

_"You scheming, diabolical IDI-" He crushed his lips onto hers. He pulled away and laughed at her flustered cheeks "I hate you" She mumbled like a sulky child as she looked down. _

_"I love you too" She quickly looked up._

_"Really?" He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before whispering._

_"Of course" This time she kissed him. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

I squealed "Awww that's so cute!" I coughed "I mean...errmm cool" I hated getting all girly but I couldn't stop from smiling at my friends happiness. She placed a hand on me shoulder and raised her eyebrows.

"Trust me, Alex will actually think (for once in his life) and know his feelings for you" I blushed but shook my head.

"What feelings?" I lets out a breathless chuckle feeling suprisingly empty and hurt.

"He loves you, you freakin' idiot!" I shook my head again.

"No he doesn't, let's face the facts he only used me to kiss just because he couldn't kiss you" I mumbled while fiddling with my black shorts and baggy T-shirt.

"OUCH!" I hissed when her hand collided with the back of my head.

"You idiot! He doesn't like me in that way! We hardly talk to eachother!" I sighed.

"You're pretty, smart and logical. I mean why would he want to kiss me, all I do is argue with him" She shook her head.

"That's how loves works. You love that one person that can always get under your skin, annoy you, make you feel angry but you can't stay away from them or ignore them...or stop loving them" I sighed "It's called a love/hate relationship, you hate them yet love them...you two are very passionate people, fiery and stubborn-" I glared at her "but the natural fact is you two love eachother but you're both two darn stubborn to see it!" I sighed and fiddled with my hands.

"I've never been loved before...right now I am hating this feeling" She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Things will look up, and if not this is your new lover" She pulled out a massive bar of chocolate and winked. I laughed, I went to grab it but she slapped my hand away "Okay I'll make you a deal" I sighed

"What is it?" I slumped my shoulders.

"If Alex doesn't declare his love for you by the end of today then you get this"

"If he does?" I asked.

"Then you get this all to yourself" I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I doubt he's going to 'declare' his 'love' for me by the end of today" She giggled.

"You'll be suprised about how whipped men get" I gave out a loud laugh.

"What was your life like before you got here?" I asked. She shrugged but answered anyway.

"Pretty normal, loving parents that were lovely in love with eachother...until she came and messed things up. A mutant called Mystique or something like that killed by father and possed as him to discover where my father kept his goverment files...Of course I discovered the secret and they couldn't let me get away with valuable information, the only way I survived is because I know where my father keeps the files" I raised my eyebrows.

"How's your mother now?" I asked.

"She devestated of course but she told me that this was best for me...plus she wants me to give justice for my father" I nodded.

"She sounds very wise" She laughed.

"What about your past life?" I sighed.

"Its very...complicated. I did so many terrible things that haunt me and will haunt me" I shook my head and felt the tears sting my eyes "I've killed so many, so many that didn't desserve it" I began crying. She hugged me and patted my back.

"It's all in the past now, you're a better person" She cooed.

"And now the rival gangs boss is after me, he's trying to kill me" I sobbed louder "I can't stay in one place without living in fear! I can't love a person because whoever I love dies!" I exclaimed, I sounded so pathetic. After a few minutes my cries died down to sniffles 'GROW UP!' I thought sourly, I wiped my eyes and coughed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll answer that" Nadia whispered. She walked over to the door and I heard hushed whispered "I'm not sure you should come in" More hushed whispers "...you idiot..." She hissed "...One second... Angie you have a guest" I strolled over to the door as Nadia went inside her bathroom. I frowned and sighed.

"What do you want Alex?" My voice sounded emotionally drained and hoarse. He nervously smooth down his ruffled hair and frantically darted along my face. He stiffly handed me some flowers (that were probably picked from the garden) and rubbed his hands together.

"Errrm look, I know what I said this morning was completely and utterly...-"

"Douchey, stupid, pathetic, mean-" He held his hands up.

"Okay I got it, I was a complete and utter douche, idiot, pathetic and mean...umm how do I put this?" I sighed and lifted an annoyed eyebrow "I'll start of by I hate you" I raised both eyebrows and I was ready to smack his- "I hate you because you, a crazy cat lady, enters my life, made me feel good and then sometimes made me feel bad. You mess with my feelings by making me feel angry yet makes me feel turned on at the same time or you can make me feel happy and completely in love. You then mess up all my beliefs on love and happiness. You alway justify my actions or you judge them. You always make me feel as if I have to impress you and make me think 'Oh darn am I talking to much and I maybe loosing her interest so I'll stop talking' and then you look at me expectantly which make me start rambling on like an idiot. Then you give me a questioning look which make me think 'Do I stop talking or should I continue? Am I loosing her interest or is she interested? Should I make the first move but maybe she doesn't like that whole Imma man and I am going to take charge'. So then you always make me feel so confused and make me feel as if I am rambling on-"

"You are rambling on" I interrupted, I knew I was clushing like mad at his epic fail of a love confession.

"Damnit! I knew I should've practiced it...See what I mean? I feel as if I have to impress you!" I nodded "So I'm just going to come out and say it...I love you with all of my pathetic, whipped being and I would love it if you went out on a date with me" I blushed and bit my lip "YOU DID IT AGAIN!" I widened my eyes in suprise "You do that cute little bity lip thing which makes me want to- I'm not going to finish that" I giggled and shook my head.

"I don't really think that this is what they do in movies Alex" He shook his head, and looked down. I cupped his chin and kissed him "But it is the most romantic thing I have ever heard so I'm going to go along with it" He chuckled and kissed me again "So...what are going to do on our date?" He shook his head and winked.

"I'm not going to tell you, what I am going to tell is be really by 6 and make yourself look pretty- Not that you already don't look pretty you actually look beautiful-" I kissed him again.

"You're rambling again" I whispered against his lips. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"AWWWWW THAT'S SO SWEET" We turned our heads to look at Nadia.

"Way to ruin the moment Nadia" I rolled my eyes byt playfully grinned, suddenly feeling all happy and warm inside.

"Well, I'm going to leave you girls to have fun. Goodnight Nadia. Goodnight Sweetheart" I blushed and shook my head.

"Don't call me that!" I complained.

"Oh hush, you love it" I blushed and watch him smirk "Goodnight" He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before walking away.

"G-Goodnight" I shouted after him and closed the door.

"THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Nadia shouted.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello again guys! Thank you so much to Silver Eyed for reviewing! Ok so this chapter is the date chapter *LE GASP* Which only means one thing-**_

_**Alex: Anglex?**_

_**Me: Did you just seriously make up a pairing name?**_

_**Alex: Yes, yes I did**_

_**Me: *Shakes head" Ok Anglex it is! Or how about we ask the reviewers any cool pairing names they can think of for you and Angie?**_

_**Alex: *Shrugs* I still think that Anglex is awesome...**_

_**Me: Ok guys, so here is today question: What should be Alex and Angie's pairing name? **_

_**Angie: Hmmmm what about- I actually have nothing *pouts***_

_**Alex: It's ok Angie!**_

_**Me: Peesh! HE'S SO WHIPPED!**_

_**Alex: What did you say?**_

_**Me: Meep *Runs away***_

_**Angie: My dress is on her profile, so if you want a better look **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex<strong>_

Ok, don't panic Alex...j-just breath. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and why can't I find my sock! Anger rushed through me as I tried ripping the covers off my bed but with no result.

"Where are you, you god damn stupid sock?" I muttered. Ok! I've checked under the bed, the bed sheets, the wardrobe, the dresser- WAIT! The dresser, you complete idiot Alex! I opened the first draw and saw the sock just laid there, I glared at the sock, I could just imagin the sock with a smug grin! I pulled out the sock and put it on. I walked over to the mirror and fixed my collar on my white dress shirt. I wiped my black slacks down and sighed. I frowned for a second and smelt my breath "Need to brush again" I muttered and ran back into the bathroom. I scrubbed my teeth and messed my with combed hair. All I could think about was Angie, why was she still in my thoughts? I grabbed my grey blazer and I didn't bother with a tie. I paced around in my room thinking about what I should say. I glanced at my watch and it said five to five. Ok I have five minutes, should be plenty of time!I grabbed the banquet of roses on my bed and walked out of my room letting the cold air calm my nerves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angie<strong>_

Nadia messed with my hair some more, jesus I was in pain right now "I'm so excited!" No, that wasn't me who said that. It was Nadia...of course. She was more excited then I am, I just felt sick and nervous. I fiddled with my gray dress and then began to fiddle with the red fabric wrapped around my waist. My hair was loosely curled and had a red flower in my hair (fake of course), I also had red pumps on. I bit my lip nervously and stood up.

"How do I look?" I breathed out and twirled. She nodded and grinned.

"You look awesome!" She squealed before hugging me "Oh we have two minutes to go!" I shook my head before smiling.

"You mean I have two minutes to go" She nodded and then we heard a knock on the door. I began panicking and suddenly I forgot how to breath. Nadia placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You'll be fine, answer the door with confidence and blow him away" She whispered, I nodded and inhaled deeply. I walked over to the door and saw Alex smiling.

"You look beautiful" He breathed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex<strong>_

"You look beautiful" I breathed out before I could control myself. I stuttered slightly then gulped. I pressed a chaste kiss on her soft, plump lips and heard her sigh contently. She closed the door behind her without leaving my lips. I grabbed her neck to pull her closer, she pulled away and whispered.

"Well this is a great start to the night" I chuckled and held her hand. She interwinded our fingers as I led us outside.

"Ok, this isn't very special but it was the only thing I could-" She kissed me again, spreading warmth through my body. She pulled away, staring up at me through her lashes and bit her lip. Oh jesus! Why did she do that? Does she know what effect it has on me?

"It's perfect" She hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're perfect" DAMMIT! Cheesy line there! She giggled and I offered my arm. She placed her hand on the crook of my arm and I led her to the small table placed in the woods. Lights were spread on the trees and the table was lit with candles.

"You're so cheesy" I shook my head and chuckled, she sat down and I took the seat opposite her.

"You love it" She giggled.

"I know!"

I watched her eyes widen in shock as Sean and Hank walked out with our meal. She giggled when Hank placed her meal infront of her. Sean gave me a knowing wink and placed the dish infront of me.

"Sean?" Angie asked. He glanced at her "How's Anna?" She asked, Sean scratched the back of his neck and shrugged.

"She's fine, although she and James are getting close...too close. She's bein-" I glared at Sean, he froze and rushed away. Angie giggled again and held my hand that was on the table.

"Thank you Hank" She smiled. I stared at her, I loved that smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex<strong>_

After 10 minutes, we had finished our meal. I walked up to her and pulled out her chair "I have something to show you" I whispered in her ear. She shivered and I smirked. I held covered her eyes and led her deeper into the woords.

"You're not going to lead me to my death are you?" She muttered jokingly.

"Of course not" I brushed my lips against her ear and she shivered again blushing. We walked up to her suprise. I uncovered her eyes and heard her gasp. The lake was calm and lit up with candles and fairy lights. She walked over to the wooden dock and sat down.

"Join me" She patted the space next to her, I walked over and sat next to her. She took her shoes off and threw them behind her, placing her feet in the cold water. She shuddered and whimpered at the freezing cold water "It's beautiful" She whispered as the sun set. I glanced at her and pulled her close to me. I kissed her, she tangled her fingers in my hair and I placed a hand on the back of her neck. I fell back and felt the wooden dock under my back. She was now laid on top of me and deepening the kiss. She let out a yelp when I bit her bottom lip and dove my tongue inside her mouth. She tasted like cherries with a hint of chocolate. She shocked me by straddling me, I traced up and down her spine making her moan then grabbed firmly on her butt, pulling her even closer. We parted for a second before I kissed her again, more needy and desperate this time. I began rolling my hips and she whimpered in my mouth, making me smirk "A-Alex" She groaned, I panted slightly but didn't stop. All I could concertrate on the movement, the friction...Oh god! I felt her stop and place on last kiss on my lips "Let's take things slower" She sounded out of breath. She sat up and I followed, she was still straddling me and she leant her head on my chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angie<strong>_

I closed my eyes as I listened to the gently beating of his heart. I clung onto his dress shirt and hugged closer to his warmth. He twirled strands of my red hair between his fingers and placed a soft kiss on my forehead "Alex?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" I felt his warm breath caress my neck.

"Thank you for tonight" He smiled "It was truly the best night of my life...and I'm not being cheesy" He chuckled and hugged me.

"Let's go inside" I looked up and nodded "It's too cold" I laughed and we both stood up. We both went home...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok guys, I really didn't know what to write. So could you please give me some feedback because I don't know if I should rewrite it or not...<strong>_

_**:) Thank you all for reading again guys! :D I also know that the spelling and grammar is...quite frankly terrible :( **_

_**When I wrote this chapter I was doodying a brick :L **_

_**...**_

_**Too much information! **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH TO FOR REVIEWING!**_

_**Here's an invisible cookie :) **_

_**Angie: YAY COOKIE!**_

_***Alex rolls eyes***_

_**Me: You know what...we should make a cookie song!**_

_**Angie: YEAH**_

_**Me: Oh lovely cookie, you're so nice! I think about you all the time! Oh MAGICAL cookie you're so great! Too bad my reviewers will eat you...oh that's kinda mean but nevermind OH WONDERFUL COOKIE YOU ARE SO GREAAAAAAATTTT!**_

_**Angie: That was...weird**_

_**Me: Shut up! **_

_**Alex: You are a loser!**_

_**Me: Oh Angie, did you know Alex made up a pairing name for you two?**_

_**Angie: Really?**_

_**Alex: Ummmmm-**_

_**Me: Yeah it was Anglex! **_

_**Angie: You couldn't come up with any better?**_

_**Alex: YOU COULDN'T EVEN COME UP WITH ONE!**_

_**ALL YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME...and I do not own Cheerios...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angie<strong>_

I woke up, still feeling sleepy but I knew it was worth it. As soon as I entered my room Nadia was questioning me on everything...and by everything I mean EVERYTHING! I groaned and sat up, luckily she left after I teased her about Charles. I jumped in the shower (well not literally!). I put on a pair of joggers and a blue hoodie, I put my hair in a messy ponytail. I ran downstairs and saw everyone downstairs.

"Mornin'" I mumbled to everyone as I walked past. No one answer, I rolled my eyes "Good morning to you to Angie...oh well thank you guys" I sarcastically.

"So you was on a date with Alex last night...how did it go?" Charles asked and thats when everyone started throwing random questions at me. I shook my head and sighed, this was gonna be a long day! Luckily Alex walked in and glared at them all.

"Leave her alone" He kissed my forehead and got out two bowls "What cereal do you want?" He asked me.

"Ummm Cheerios please" He nodded and pour cheerios in both of the bowls. Putting he milk in, he passed me the bowl and I quickly ate it.

"Are you doing anything today?" He asked me. Everyone was just staring, I rolled my eyes at them while Alex just glared at them "You know Angie, don't you think it would be nice for some PRIVACY?" He shouted the last part.

"You know if anyone listened in on the conversation I might just have to teleport them to the North Pole!" I said sternly. He chuckled "and no I'm not doing anything today"

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" He asked. I shrugged and grinned.

"Of course, when?"

"In about 30 minutes?"

"Sure"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Okay! I didn't want to let you guys down and not update. I promise next chapter will be longer...alot longer :) **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N Thank you so much to **__**for reviewing! I love getting your reviews because they are awesome! **_

_**Also thank you **__**x XRoweenaJAugustineX x **__**for reviewing and sorry for the confusion. Whoops :/ **_

_**Also I am going to add this... I WILL DESTROY PURPLE ICKY ICE-CREAM FOREVER!**_

_**Angie: Really?**_

_**Me: Nope! Just kidding DERP ¬.¬**_

_**Alex: You're scaring me**_

_**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA...Your face scares me...BOO YAH! **_

_**Alex: Shut up-**_

_**Me: U MAD BRO? U MAD HUH! YOU JELLY!**_

_**Alex: On with the story**_

_**Me: ME NO GUSTA!**_

_**Angie: She got all the information about Alex on .org/wiki/Havok_(comics) **_

_**WHOOOSSSSHHHHH**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex<strong>_

I growled feeling annoyed, how come she makes me so frustrated! I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. You probably don't know what happened so here it is...

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day...<em>

_"Oh hey!" Angie greeted me, I grinned and kissed her cheek._

_"You ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and shut the door behind her. She was wearing skinny jeans, a white vest top with a black jacket, and some blue pumps. She interwinded her tiny hand with mine and begna swining them happily. I opened the front door and we made our way into the woods. _

_"So, what are we going to do on this walk?" She glanced up at me and smiled brightly._

_"Well we are...ummmm do stuff?" She laughed and playfully hip bumped me. I chuckled and pulled her closer to my side. _

_"Hmmmm and what stuff are we talking about?" She asked, her voice suddenly low and seductive. I felt a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and I smirked._

_"Anything you want" I whispered huskily. I wrapped my arms around her waist and backed her up into a tree. _

_"I like the sound of that" She nibbled my ear before kissing me quite roughly on the lips. I gripped her hips rather harshly and pushed my body against her curvy one "Alex" She breathed out as we parted._

_"Angie" She sighed and pushed past me._

_"Are you coming?" She asked, holding out her hand. I nodded and grabbed it feeling kind of dissapointed with the loss of contact. _

_"So Angie" She stared at me "What was your home life like?" She let out a humorless laugh and shook her head._

_"Same old. Same old" I frowned, realising that we both hardly knew anything about our past lives "Why do you need to know?" She asked._

_"Because I'm interested, I want to know why you-" I sighed "Never mind" She stopped and faced me._

_"Why I what?" She asked testingly. _

_"Well, when you first came you was really...Untrusting" She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away._

_"Oh so I'm suppose to trust every new person I meet?" She asked sarcastically. What is her problem?_

_"I only asked Angie!" I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples._

_"Look, if I wanted you to know about my past I would've told you but I'm not ready" She muttered and glared at me. _

_"JESUS! I'm not even going to bother" She scoffed and rolled her eyes._

_"Did you ever bother?" She mumbled, how dare she?_

_"What was that?" I asked her, she turned her head away from me and avoid my eyes "Don't ignore me" _

_"JUST FORGET IT!" She snarled before she teleported, leaving me alone._

* * *

><p>I angrily stood up and opened my bedroom door. I couldn't be bothered with her to be quite honest. She's so spoiled and- and UGH!<p>

'Happy thoughts Alex, happy thoughts' But no matter how hard I tried my thoughts always went back to the fiesty red head. I slammed my door, deciding to stay in my room. I sat on my bed and bit my lip, yet another habit from Angie. I heard a timid knock on my door.

"Come in" I called out, I saw Angie shuffle in and close the door behind her "What do you want?" I said sulkily.

"Look, I want to...apologize" She bit her lip and looked around my room "I was a...douche. I was a giant fouche to you and I am really-" She sucked in a deep breath "Sorry" She sat down next to me and we sat in silence "My full name it Angelina Esme Dalton, I grew up in London and my birthday is on the first of April. My mother's name was Esme Dalton and my father's name was Fredrick Dalton. When I was 7 my parents died, they were shot...no one did find the killer. All I remember was sitting at home with my Grandmother when the police officer came. Her name was Sarah, she told my Grandmother that they were gone. When I was 15 I was put into foster care, my Grandmother died and I got into the wrong crowd at school. I was apart of a gang called 'The devils rejects'" She shook her head and chuckled "Original name I know but it was rather fitting. I grew up as a normal teenager, I had a nickname Edie, friends and I got drunke very night. I never really knew about my...abilities until a fight between our rival group 'Black Scarecrows'. I always wondered why I excelled in PE" She laughed "I ruined their group and was branded a freak. My own friends and gang memebers turned against me. So I did what any trapped and troubled teenager would do...I ran away. I ran away from all my problems, all my sorrow and all the lies...I ran away from my fate, I was suppose to die in the fight against 'Black scarecrows' but my teleportation skills stopped that from happening. Now the boss of 'Black Scarecrows' is trying to kill me and everyone I love...just because I'm different" I pulled her into a hug and nuzzled her neck.

"I guess it's my turn...My full name is Alexander Summers. I have three brothers, my father is called Christopher Summers and my mother Katherine Anne-"

* * *

><p><strong>We talked the whole night about our lives, experiences and just everything. I never knew so much about someone in one night and I never knew I could actually learn to honestly love someone. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww some fluff there! Any critism is welcome and I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter :) <strong>_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N *Sigh* Another broing Authors note!**_

_**Guys I have no ideas what-so-ever :( It's really annoying so that's why I want to know if you have any plot idea's for me to use. I have no ideas for what is going to happen next so that's why this chapter is going to be very short.**_

_**Anna belongs to the awesome I'mAFirestarter! I've tried to write her character so I hope you like it :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna<strong>_

"And he was like 'OH NO WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE' But it turns out the toast was on fire" Angie and Nadia laughed at my story.

"I can't believe that actually happened!" Nadia squeezed through her laughs.

"Ahahaha! That's funny because I can imagin Sean screaming like a girl" We all began laughing harder "So, have you got anymore awesome stories on Sean?" Angie asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Tons!" Nadia was literally bouncing in excitement "I also have some funny stories about Alex" Angies eyes lit up and she childishly smiled.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course! Alex has his silly moments too like the time he slipped and head butted a tree" Angie's face went red before she burst out laughing.

"Oh My God! Anna you are awesome!" I smiled to myself, I loved making new friends and these two seemed so easy to get along with.

"Thank you" Angie patted my back and Nadia hugged me "Oh theres also that one time when Sean tried to flirt with two senior girls in high school-" I was cut off by a knock on the door "James?" I tilted my head in confusion as I stared up into his blue eyes.

"Ummm" He ruffled his black hair "Anna" I smiled and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well ummm" He fiddled with his hands and pulled out a piece of paper "Here" I gently pulled it out of his hand "Good night" He muttered and walked away leaving me stood there.

"Anna, who is it?" Angie shouted. I turned around and walked towards them on my bed.

"James, he gave me this" I waved the papers slightly and sat on the bed.

"Open it" Nadia said excitedly. I swear she's more excited about this then I am. I giggled and opened it up.

There was a beautiful painting of me, I gawped and traced my fingers along the bold colours. I remembered when I told him that I loved colours. The detail- everything was so beautifully drawn.

"Wow" I whispered and walked over to my pin board. I pinned it to the board opposite my bed and bit my lip. It was so sweet that he took all his time to do this! "I'll be right back" I whispered and ran out of my room and down the halls "James?" I called out and knocked on his door. There was no answer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>James<strong>_

I let out a shaky breath and blinked when I heard her knocking on my door "Alex, what should I do?" I frantically asked.

"Tell her how you feel...simple" I glared at him.

"It may have been simple for you but she might not like me" Alex shook his head.

"I've known Anna since I was a kid, she's a nice girl...nothing like Angie, well Angie has her moments but- Nevermind! I know when Anna likes someone" I glanced at him and nodded. I walked up to the door.

"Can you hide in the bathroom please?" I asked Alex, he dramatically dive rolled in my bathroom as I answered the door "Anna?"

"Hey James" She smiled brightly at me, my heart raced as she pulled me into a hug "Thank you so much for the drawing, it's beautiful!" A small smile graced my lips as I returned the hug.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Angie**_

I bit my lip nervously and glanced at the clock, he should've been here by now! I tapped my foot impatiently and sighed "Where are you?" I muttered to myself. I started to pace up and down my room, my eyes darting to the door every two minutes "Come on!" I hissed, my anger boiled up and I bit my lip. Maybe he wouldn't come '_If he doesn't come I'm going to kick his butt!' _I thought angrily. I heard a timid knock on the door, I stormed up and didn't notice that I was muttering to myself until I saw his scared look "Where were you?" I asked.

"I-I...um I-" He spluttered out, trying to find a petty excuse I bet.

"It doesn't matter" I sighed "Let's just go and have fun!" He smiled realising I was giving him another chance. He pecked my lips and closed the door after me. 

"Let's go then!" He wrapped an arm around my waist and we walked down the corrdiors. 

"Alex, thanks for taking me out tonight." He chuckled and pressed another kiss on my lips. We were on our second date, he promised to take me to the circus that only comes once a year and a beautiful meal. 

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I didn't know what was coming that night...<strong>

* * *

><p><span>I laughed for the seventh time today, Alex attempted to win me a giant teddy bear "Hey Alex" <span>

"What?" He asked, panting slightly.

"I guess Charles was right about your aim" He smiled and rolled his eyes. 

"I bet you couldn't do better!" I grinned.

"I bet I can!" He grinned bigger and placed the ball in the palm of my hand. 

"Bring. It. On!" I hip bumped him out of the way and winked.

"This is how it's done" I gently threw the ball and it his the target. 

"Well done lassy! Here's your prize!" He passed me the stuffed teddy bear. I gazed up at Alex and shrugged.

"What? I told you I would show you how it's done" He shook his head while chuckling and held my hand. 

'_Angie, there's an emergency. Come as quick as you can' _I heard Charles frantic voice in my head.

'What emergency?' I thought back.

'_He's here_' I dropped the teddy bear and stared blankly at the ground. No, he can't be here! Not now! It's too soon! I need to get out of here! I need to get Alex to safety! 

"Alex we need to go" My voice cracked in at the end and I tightened my grip on his hand. I dragged his through the busy crowd.

"Whoa! Angie calm down! What's wrong?" Alex asked. 

"He's here" 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning, the next chapter will be action packed! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!<strong>_


	29. Chapter 29

_**HELLO LADIES AND GENTLESPOONS!**_

_**Thank you all for sticking with this story and thank you for all of the Alerts/Favourites/Reviews! They make my day and I just wanted to thank you all for doing that. **_

_**This idea was given to me by LiveYaLife123! So thank you for the amazing idea! ^.^**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nadia<strong>_

I stared intensly at Charles's hunched over figure, his face was twisted in concentration as he furiously scribbled on the lined piece of paper. I raised an eyebrow when he hesitated but continued. He was ignoring me, I would be too afterall! I was distracting him and his thinking process. Although, I couldn't help but watch him work. I don't know why but something drew me to him! Could it be the facial expression he pulls when he thinks of a new idea or could it be the way his hand gently glides the pen over the paper angelically? I shook my eyes and bit my lip. Charles was smart, well I guess he wasn't just smart...he's a genius! He was a genius in a own way though, he knew people inside out. He was very observant of other people's abilities, strengths and weaknesses. I guess he had the power to make any gown man fall or make them feel better. I smiled slightly as he mumbled to himself, even though I didn't know what he said I knew somehow that it was brilliant! I snap out of my dreamy thought when he sighed and placed the pen down.

"Nadia?" He murmured, I hummed to show him that I was here "Henry David Thoreau once said 'Men will lie on their backs, talking about the fall of man, and never make an effort to get up'...Do you think that's true?" I thought for a second, my mouth moving without no words coming out. He stared out the window, silently waiting for me to answer.

"Honestly Charles, I have no idea. I admit it is quite true but I'm sure one man will rise to the challenge and change everything" I gnawed at my bottom lip, not really sure about where I was going with this speech "One day, a man with strong beliefs will come and make everyone see sense or change the way people see life." I finished, nervous butterflies fluttered around in my belly at the deadly silence "I-I'm sorry! That was stupid-" I spluttered while running a hand through my hair, feeling stupid. He placed his hand in mine, not even bother to look at my troubled expression and squeezed it, telling me to continue. I sighed "What I mean is, it will take someone who's determind and strong willed." I glanced down at him and squeezed his hand affectionately "I think I know the man for the job..." I whispered and stroked his hand.

"Oh really?" I saw his sweet smile and felt the butterflies in my stomach calm down "Who is this man?" He asked, he knew I was talking about him! I shook my head and leaned down next to his ear.

"He's charming, wise, a genius, handsome and...well just perfect" I whispered, he chuckled and shook his head "He has a belief that humans and mutants can live together in peace. Maybe if he just took a stand..."

"Nadia" He spun around on his wheelchair to face me. I was left breathless, his blue eyes lit up beautifully and his face was stretched into a joyous grin "You. Are. A. Genius" I frowned slightly as he turned back around to his piece of paper and began to scribble down ideas. I sighed and turned around to leave. I was stopped my a gentle hand gripping my wrist, I turned around and felt a light, airy kiss on my lips. I widened my eyes as the goosebumps violently attacked my skin. The red hot feeling emerged in the pit of my stomach and my heart thudded so loudly that I was scared that he could hear it.

'_Relax' _I heard him huskily whisper in my mind. I composed myself and felt my body fall limp. I gently tugged my wrist from his grip and threaded my hand through his lush hair. He nibbled my bottom lip and pulled my onto his lap. His travelling hands trailed down to my hips and he grabbed them firmly. He hands kneaded my sides and he groaned which created vibrations in my mouth. I whimpered slightly as he turned the make-out session into small, chaste kisses. He finally pulled away, both of us were breathless and flustered. He moved one hand up to my face and removed a strand of hair away from my face.

"You're beautiful" I stared into his eyes and knew that it was the truth. I blushed and glanced down at my lap. His hand snaked up to my chin and turned me to face him. His warm breath ghosted over my lips and he pressed another warm kiss on my lips. I laid my head on his chest and he hugged me tighter. Finally he rested his chin on my head and traced circles on my back, lulling me to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Ummm hello everyone :) **_

_**I am so sorry for all of you that still read this story or want more... But I have the worst writers block that I have ever had for this story. Its so frustrating because I really want to write an action packed chapter full of dramaticness and stuff but I just can't think-**_

_**Alex:: Well get thinking then ¬.¬**_

_**IF IT'S SO EASY THEN YOU WRITE THE STORY -.-**_

_**Alex:: ...**_

_**That's what I thought! Anyway, ummmm so I feel like a really bad person because honestly I have attempted about 5 times (I am being serious) at writing this chapter but it just didn't work...**_

_**BUT I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT :D :D I think I actually cried with happiness! ^.^**_

_**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Alex:: ¬.¬ You are stupid **_

_**:( MEANIE!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angie<strong>_

My palms felt sweaty in his warm ones, I frantically glanced around and let out a shakey breath. He stroked my cheek and frowned "Who's here?" I ran my trembling free hand through my hair and bit my lip.

"He's here." I gave him a stern look, he thought for a second before nodding knowingly "Why does he have to be here now?" I hissed, glancing around feeling quite paranoid about the large crowds. Hoping that no one noticed my obvious distress but everyone was too busy talking or being sick from all the rides. I sighed and felt him grab my hand from my mouth, I didn't even notice I was biting my nails. Bad habbit. I stared up at him almost desperately "What should we do?" I asked, I have never been so scared in my life. I remembered what Charles told me '**Keep calm or else you wont be able to use your talents**' I closed my eyes and tried to calm my erractic thoughts.

"Look, we just have to calmly walk out and fit in." I nodded and glanced around one last time, but Alex held my chin firmly to keep eye contact "I promise I wont let anything happen to you, ok. So just breath in, calm down and put on your best fake smile." I bit my lip and inhaled deeply again, I guess he noticed that I wasn't as calm as I should've been. We can get out of this! We'll go home and act like nothing happened! Yeah, we will come out of this unwounded... But I couldn't keep running forever. No matter how scared I am, I have to face this silly fear sometime. I don't know why I was scared of him, maybe it was because he ruined my life at a young age but I have cool powers! I shouldn't be scared! I opened my eyes and met with his shining ones, I curled my lips up and plastered on my fake smile. He smiled back and nodded "Let's go." He tightened his hold on my hand, making sure not to lose me in the rowdy crowds. I tried to stop my heart from racing '**We'll be there if anything goes wrong Angelina, I promise. Just try to remember everything I've told you' **I felt suddenly calm after hearing Charles' speech. I kept my head up proudly, like nothing could knock me down and kept up to Alex's large strides.

"I think we should take the backway out." He took a sharp turn to where we came from. The large hole in the wooden fence, he went in first and checked if everything was clear. He offered me him hand which I quickly took, he gave my hand a comforting squeeze. To be honest, I think I've never been happier to see the abandoned Parking lot that we sneaked through!

"Alright, all you have to do is teleport us back home." I bit my lip, my nerves got the better of me. He frowedn "Angie, you HAVE to do this ok?" I felt tears sting my eyes, I couldn;t keep running but I didn't want to confront them.

"I-I can't!" I felt a tear run down my cheek, he wiped his away and sighed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'M SCARED! WHAT IF I TAKE US TO THE WRONG PLACE OR-" He pressed his lips firmly on mine and I felt myself melt. My broken nerves were now calm and my negative thoughts flew away. He pulled away and craddled my face with his hands.

"I trust you ok, if anything goes wrong I'll fix it ok. I would die for you." His voice sounded rough and determind. I just nodded "You need to do this for me ok? Nothing bad will happen because you wouldn't let it happen!" I cracked a smile, he pressed his lips on mine again and I focused on where I wanted to go. I felt a surge of power run through me and I felt him smile. I opened my eyes and saw that we were in the dimly lit hallways "That's my girl!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter I know... SOWWY! This is all that I could come up with but hopefully the next one should be longer! :D <strong>_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hello! :D WHOOP ANOTHER CHAPTER! **_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH MISSALYSSAP AND WOLFIEBURNSTHENIGHT FOR THE IDEAS AND REVIEWS! You have helped me so much, so the next few chapters will be dedicated to their ideas! :D**_

_**Angie**_

'_We were all sat around the table; Grandma, my parent's and me. We were all laughing, eating our Christmas dinners, and generally having a good time. I felt happiness well in the pits of my stomach, I felt light as a feather like I was flying in heaven, and nothing could ruin the moment. I sighed happily, I glanced to my left and felt kind of shocked to see Alex sharing a joke with my father. I glanced down at my half eaten dinner, and pushed the plate away._

_"I'm full, thanks for the food mum." She smiled brightly at me, and continued eating hers. Her beautiful, way red hair fell gracefully on her shoulders. She had wide blue eyes, her eyes mirrored her emotions, and thoughts. _

_"Come on Angie! You can eat more then that! I've seen it." He grinned while nudging Alex, his short blond hair was greying, and balding slightly. I shook my head, but laughed at him attempt to embarassed me. He rolled his green eyes, they resembled leaves dancing in the wind. _

_"Fredrick." My grandma warned "Stop being annoying." My grandma was always stern but playful. She was pretty 'in' with the kids, and of course she knew how to bake pretty awesome cookies. My mother laughed at her husband's scowl "Esme, don't laugh at him. You'll only urge him on!" My mum stopped laughing, me and Alex looked at eachother. I didn't even bother to try to contain my smile as he held my hand, and gently stroked it. _

_"Awww! How cute!" Nadia decided to barge in, she had a cheap camera in her hands and was taking lots of pictures. _

_"Nadia, when did you arrive?" I asked, confused as to why she showed up. _

_"Oh, Charles suggested we come!" She tightened her grip on Charle's hand. I frowned, why was Charles walking? WHAT THE HELL?_

_"Angie, this is a dream. Anything can happen!" Charles teased, I rolled my eyes. _

_"Shut up." I muttered, sulking slightly at my defeat. _

_"Grab a plate, and sit down you two!" My mum gestured to the seats that 'magically' appeared from no where. They both sat down, and we spent the rest of my sleep laughing, joking, sharing sweet kisses, and exchanging gifts._

I stretched , and yawned. I saw the lump next to me and punched it hard in the shoulder. The lump groaned, and glared at me.

"What was the for?" His eyes were droopy from just waking up; he wiped the drool trailed from his chin, and raised an eyebrow.

"I wanna have breakfast with you... alone!" I smiled at him, I pressed a kiss on his cheek, nose then lips.

"Ok! I' awake now." He sat up, and rolled out of bed. I rolled my eyes at him, and blushed when he put his t-shirt on. He glanced at me and winked "Like what you see."

I scoffed "N-No!" He chuckled, I really did love it when he smiled because it brought out his eyes. Not that I would ever tell him that!

"Oh really?" I exhaled, and tried to lower my voice to sound like his.

"Yeah, really!" He raised his eyebrows.

"I don't sound like that."

"Yeah you do!" He made a weird noise.

"No I don't!"

"You so do!" I pointed to him.

"I so don't!" He mocked my voice, I bit my lip to try to stop laughing "Stop biting your lip!" He whined.

"Stop whining!" I stood up "Now, get out so I can get dressed." He stubbornly sat down, I frowned, and pointed to the door "Get out!" He shook him head. I slumped my shoulders, and sighed heavily "Why won't you leave?"

"Maybe I don't wanna leave!" I stomped my foot, and he stared at me looking amused.

"Leave, so I can get dressed!" I complained.

"Nah, I'm fine here." He laid down on my bed, and looked expectantly at me. OH HELL NO! He wasn't expecting me to change infront of me.

"Pervert." I muttered, I stood infron of him, and slapped his chest.

"Ouch." He stared at me blankly before breaking into a laugh.

"I hate you." I pouted.

"I love you too." I squinted my eyes at him, and decided to get revenge. I walked over, jumped on him, and landed in a very awkward position "Angie, if you wanted me you could've asked. I know I'm amazing, hot, and everything a girl wants, but I still feel pain." I punched his chest, and he hissed slightly "Stop hitting my amazing body!" He whined, I rolled my eyes, and tried a new tatic.

I bit my lip, and stared into him eyes. Everything suddenly calmed down, I'm sure he noticed the mischievous twinkle in my eyes because he trailed a finger down the curve of my neck. I held back a shiver, and began tracing patterns on his shoulder. His finger trailed down to my chest, stomach and finally my hips. I glanced down, feeling kind of nervous and embarassed. Why does he do this to me? His free hand moved a strand of hair from my face, and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration "You shouldn't start things that you can't finish." I frowned.

"I can finish it!" He held me tighter to his body, I felt myself flush, and a strange tingling sensation spreaded through me. I felt his hot breath on my ear as he brushed his lips against it.

"Can you really?" I tried to swallow the lump forming in my throat. I glanced down, and played with his t-shirt. I felt bad for starting this whole thing, he was right I couldn't finish this off. He stroked my cheek, and smiled sweetly when I glanced up at him "It doesn't matter, I can wait for as long as you want me too. Remember, it's just me and you, no-one else is expecting us to do anything... if they do I'll kick their arse." I laughed, and pecked his lips.

"Good, cause if they pressure me I would have to kill them." He chuckled, and held me tighter when I tired to move.

"But, don't think you're getting out of this so easily." I'm sure I blushed then, he wiggled his eyebrows, and sat us both up. So I was sat, straddling his lap and he help up both up. He leaned down, and placed a tender, but not-so-innocent kiss on my lip. I sighed happily, and brushed my hands through his hair. He nibbled my bottom lip, and I decided that I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I kept my lips firmly shut, he growled slightly, and moved his hands down to my bottom. I gasped, and he explored my mouth with his tongue. We pulled away flustered, and I cleared my throat while fixing my hair.

"Breakfast then?" He nodded.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Heh, it's been a while! I'm honestly sorry but you know writers block is my own kryptonite! :(**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex<strong>_

Sean laughed at his own joke again, I smiled slightly and shook my head. I kind of got use to Sean's rubbish jokes, James and Anna's cuddling, Hank's stupidly long explainations, and Charles and Nadia's lovey attitude. Sean threw the basketball at me, I quickly caught it and threw it back.

"So you coming out with us tonight?" Sean asked.

"What? Who's coming?" I really didn't want to, I'd prefer to cuddle up with Angie and watch West Side Story... Not that I would admit that. I frowned and watched as Angie laughed along with Hank. She touched his arm. She _touched _his arm! I convinced myself I wasn't jealous but seriously? He's not _that _funny! Surly- BAM! I groaned, I rubbed the growing bump on my head and glarted up at Sean. His eyes widened and he gaped.

"Oh s- I'm sorry!" I rolled my eyes and stood up. I wiped the mud off my bum and glanced back at the laughing pair. I picked up the ball and threw it hard, he struggled to catch it. I walked away from Sean who continued to shout apologies.

"Oh hey Alex!" Angie smiled brightly, giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, all the tension left my body. One side of my mouth twitched up, and we all started to walk to the kitchen. I drowned out their chattering and glanced around, something wasn't right. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a small hand on my arm. I glanced and saw Angie give me a worried look.

'Are you ok?' She mouthed, I nodded and smiled, wrapping my arm around her waist. We made our way to the dinner table, I made sure to sit next to Angie and hold her hand. Nadia turned away from the counter and gave us all a hundred watt smile. I glanced at Charles as they both gave loving smiles to eachother. She placed a plate of mash, carrots, and peas in front of us.

"Here you go guys!" She bounced over to Charles and sat next to him. I removed my hand from hers and we all began to eat.

The dinner table was quiet that night, the only sound that could be heared was metal forks scratching on the plates as we ate. I sighed heavily as Angie continued tapping her foot against the floor. I rolled my eyes, and placed my hand on her leg. She blushed and looked down, muttering a small 'sorry'.

"What are you so nervous about?" I frowned when she replied with a small shrug. She fiddled with her hands that were sitting in her lap, I raised an eyebrow at her but let her continue. I gritted my teeth, ok maybe her hands were slightly annoying me but- I clenched my fists and tried to ignore her now tapping foot and fiddling hands "Can you stop please?" I snapped. She glanced at me and frowned.

"What is your problem?" She hissed, everyones eyes were on us now. I shook my head and glared down at my plate. The intense feeling I felt, I almost felt out of control of my emotions which wasn't a good thing. Angie frowned "Alex?" I growled in annoyance and stood up. Scraping my chair on the floor, I wordlessly left the room feeling less trapped and thought _'Maybe I should go out for a few hours, just to get away from it all'_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Angie<strong>_

My heart dropped, I wasn't feeling so hungry anymore. I sighed and pushed my plate away. Maybe he wasn't feeling well? I heard Sean saying he was going out with the guys and they were going to 'chat up all the ladies'. I stood up and walked to Alex's closed door. I debated if I should knock or just go to my room and sleep. I jumped when the door flung open, there stood Alex wearing a baggy white t-shirt, leather jacket, and some random pair of trousers. I bit my lip and glanced around awkwardly.

"Angie?" His voice filled in the silence, I sighed and shook my head.

"Doesn't matter..." I mumbled and started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. I turned around and he kissed my forehead.

"Don't wait up for me, I'll be back before midnight."

"Promise?" He grinned and stroked my cheek.

"Promise!" He chuckled slightly, he let go off me and began walking off.

"Love you!" I called out, I knew he was smiling when he stopped.

"I love you too!" He called back without turning around, and continued walking. I felt my heart drop when he walked down the stairs, I didn't know I would be sleeping alone that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex is acting strange *GASP* Trust me, I'll explain it next chapter XD Don't worry, he isn't PMS-ing either... wait, wrong choice of word there *facepalm* I hope you'll enjoy the next few chapters, and I'm sorry if I got Alex personality wrong but I haven't watched the movie in a while so it's all from memory XD <strong>_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Angie**_

...He didn't come home that night. I woke next to an empty side of the bed, cuddling a pillow that smelt of him. My heart dropped, he promised and he broke that promise. He knew how important promises were to me, I put all my trust in my promises yet he just didn't care. I wiped my eyes, letting Nadia cuddle me... she didn't cuddle me like Alex did. Alex was strong yet gentle, protective and safe. I felt like jell-o in his arms, I felt like I was drowning in his scent and warmth.

"Maybe he just fell asleep at the bar?" I sobbed slightly.

"Why hasn't any of them come home?! They're suppose to be here with us, eating breakfast and joking around. Sean suppose to be cracking terrible jokes, Hanks suppose to be reading a book while pouring a glass of orange juice, Alex is suppose to be here nuzzling me and-and..." That was it, I just broke. I felt alone, Nadia was here with me but I felt so alone. The kitchen was silent... silence was all the was left. It hit me harder, what if something happened to them? Charles was no where either!

"Don't worry your mind, remember what happens when you get upset? You teleport all over the place." I weakly chuckled, remembering the times when I cried and found myself randomly at a lake or something. There was one time I was crying over one of my friends leaving and somehow I teleported in a random bathroom while someone was showering... that was hard to explain!

"How could they be gone? Where did they go?!" Nadia caressed my cheek and softly smiled.

"Charles is finding out dear. Don't worry yourself and rest or distract yourself." I blankly nodded and sighed heavily.

"Will Charles find them?" Nadia laughed and ran her hand through my hair.

"Of course he will silly!" I laughed and I felt a new found hope. I hoped to find them soon, and give Alex a good telling off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex<strong>_

The pain hit me before I was fully awake. What the hell were they? I already had a good idea of who they were! I groaned, my throat was sore and my voice was rough. It took a lot of effot but I managed to open my eyes and stare at the stone floor below me. I felt like I was in a fight... oh wait. I rolled my eyes, the motion made my head throb and the room spin. I winced and readjusted my sight. I swallow thickly "Sean? Hank?" I wheezed out "Angie?!" I called out hopefully. Let's just say I wanted to go home and face Angie's angry nagging! I wanted to see her fierce gaze and clenched jaw. I wiggled a few fingers, my jaw ached from muttering those three words. I cried out as I managed to roll on my back, I faced the flickering light above me and it felt like I was staring directly at the sun. I hissed as my eyes burnt. Feeling more confident in myself, I lifted my arm up and ran a hand through my hair. I felt a giant lump and some dry substance. I rolled my neck, and felt it crack a few times. It feels like I've slept for years when it's mosty probably been a few hours. I rolled onto my side and was met by a pair of smelly feet. I pulled a digusted face and shoved the feet away. A fiery sensation took over the right side of my ribs, stupid pain... stupid feet!

"No mum... I don't wanna get up!" I rolled my eyes at Sean's voice but felt happy that he was there.

"Wake up!" I growled while shoving his feet again.

"Mum-" I sighed heavily. I reached up (ignoring the sharp pain in my shoulder) and punched his leg "OUCH!" He glared down at me "WHAT WAS THAT FOR-" I covered his mouth somehow and placed a lip over my mouth.

"Shut up!" I hissed, glancing behind me at a cell door. I was guessing we were in a cell, that must mean Hank is in here! Sean groaned loudly and tried to sit up but failed.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." He whispered to himself. I tried to sit up too but my muscles screamed at me to stop which caused me to fall about 4 times. The horrid sensation in my rib cage didn't really help! I gritted my teeth, the fifth time I managed to sit up and get a good look of our enviroment... Which included a very amused Hank sitting in a corner.

"It's about time you woke up, I didn't want to wait any longer." I rolled my eyes and snarled at him.

"Why didn't you wake us up?!" He shook his head, the giant blue fur ball!

"You wouldn't be very useful weak and tired now, would you? You needed rest and I neeeded time to think about how to escape!" I heard shuffling behind me, I guess Sean sat up then "Your body is weak from the drug and they weren't to gentle with us either. By the looks of things you have bruised ribs, your leg is pretty scraped up but nothing you can;t handle I assure you. And Sean-"

"Not that we don't care about your medical advice Hank but can you uh, tell us what's going on?!" Sean muttered behind me. Hank sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well it seemed that our drinks were drugged-"

"Didn't you have water?" Sean said, sounding amused.

"You know water can be drugged too..." Hank smirked, after talking down to Sean and effectively shutting him up.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, bored of this un-need chatting when we could be breaking out.

Hank shrugged "There's not much we can do. We can't really break out afterall, we don't know what this cell is made of or who is behind this. As soon as we break out, we could be followed and put Charles, Angelina, and Nadia in danger." I nodded, I couldn't let any of them get hurt "We need to know what we're working with." Our heads snapped towards the opening door, there stood a man who looked like he jumped out of a old mob movie. He glared down at us all and next to him stood a young girl. She stared blankly at us, not moving a single inch. I glanced at Sean and saw him openly gaping, oh lord!

"Hello, why aren't you a beautiful lady-" Before I could punch him, she delivered a swift kicked to his shoulder, knocking him back into a laying postition "Feisty, I like that in a woman." He coughed out. She went to kicked him again but the man held up his hand, she froze but settled for glaring at Sean. He winked at the blond bombshell. She didn't have any interesting features except from her large eyes. One was a grass green and the other was a deep blue. She probably only went up to Sean's chin, her figure was more on the curvy side. Guess Sean liked a strong woman, her legs was muscular and long. Her toned stomache was covered by a dirty white vest top and her leg were only covered by a mid thigh black skirt. Her facial features were sharp, like if you punched her face your knuckles would be cut on her thin cheeks. Her lips were small and pouty like a china dolls. Her nose was petit and pointly. Sean made a kissy face at her and she sighed heavily.

"Ignore our friend, he seems to fancy everything that breathes." Hank apologised not so sincerly.

"I DO NOT-" Sean argued.

"QUIET!" The mob guy shouted, a sword was pressed at Seans neck by the woman. Sean went goo-goo eyes at her and put his hands up in mock defense. I sighed, this was going to be a loooooonnnggggg stay.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Thank you all for the support! :D :D You're all awesome and since you are all SO AWESOME, I have written another chapter :D**_

_**Alex:: That's hardly a present...**_

_**Me:: OH HUSH! **_

_**Charles:: She, of course, owns nothing.**_

_**Me:: Not even Angie or Nadia?**_

_**Alex:: Not even Angie or Nadia... They're ours now...**_

_**Me:: :( Oh okay then...James, Do I own Anna?**_

_**James:: Nope, I'mAFirestarter does! **_

_**Me:: DAMMIT! *Sighs* At least I own myself, right? **_

_**Charles:: *Holds up contract* Nope, now you belong to us...**_

_**Me:: DAMMIT! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex<strong>_

We all sat there in silence... silence...silence-

"Hey, where's James?" Sean asked, picking at the ground. My eyes widened as did Hanks.

"Maybe he was placed in another cell" I suggested, Hank shook his head and waved my suggestion off. Wanna dismiss me again furball?

"Why would they just seperate James? Let's be honest James isn't that scary... Unless, they're taking him back from where we found him" My eyes widened more, I must've looked stupid but seriously, we can't let that happen. Anna will kill me...Literally! She's also good at holding grudges... I shuddered, thinking about all the stufff she could do to make me look stupid...And Angie would kill me. I sighed and layed down.

"So we got to get out of here and have to save James too. Awesome." I sarcastically added, Sean sighed heavily and glanced at the door. I frowned "What's up?"

He shrugged "I just...I kinda miss her..." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Falling in love with a girl who kidnapped you, only you Sean." I grinned as Sean frowned and muttered a quick 'Shut up!' before the door opened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sean<strong>_

The weird dude walked in and glanced around, my beautiful queen was stood behind him (sadly). She kept glancing at the floor, this time she was wearing a vest top with a weird scarecrow on her chest... not that I was looking there or anything... I awkwardly coughed and grinned at her, she ducked her head down and ignored me completely. Ouch, the bitter sting of rejection. I sighed and ruffled my hair, why did the pretty ones turn me down? She glanced at me again and I managed to stare down at her gorgous uneven eyes. I realised when she rolled her eyes, the green one looked like grass in the breeze and the other looked like ocean waves. Sadly the only word I can describe her was beautiful, everything was just beautiful. What's her smile like? I spent most of my time thinking about her smile.

Would it be crooked?

Would she have dimples?

Would she show her perfectly straight teeth?

So many questions and no answers...


	35. Chapter 35

_**Sean**_

Why did she run through my mind? Heh, she was just some weird woman... strangely attractive... NO! She's just some woman who thinks she can keep me, Alex and Hank trapped in a petty cage... Pffttt as if! I rolled my eyes and smiled lightly, at least her eyes were pretty. They weren't normal... Wait! I sat up, Alex and Hank both gave me strange looks.

"Hey guys! I've just been thinking-" They burst out laughing.

"You? Thinking? Seriously Sean-" I cut off Alex with a groan of frustration.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I sighed and whispered "That girl, she's... she's a mutant! Can't you see it?! Her eyes, her brute strength and force! If the mob really hates the mutant race as much as they say then why is she here?"

Hank considered it "Blackmail maybe?" I smiled and make a weird ding ding ding noise.

"You've got it!"

"So, if we help her then she'll help us?" Alex suggested. I nodded and felt proud of my awesome idea!

"Now, we wait!"

_**Meanwhile**_

My eyes searched the room, I tapped my fingers nervously and bit my split lip that was stinging. Speaking out only caused trouble, that's what my mama always told me. I remembered her words 'Baby, always avoid conflict. Speaking out just causes trouble... We're not accepted by the humans' My mama was wise but one flaw was that she never wanted freedom, she lived everyday in the same boring routine. Now look what happened! What a mess!

"C'mon lady! Get up, boss man wants to see ya!" I sighed and stood up. Hugging my arms over my bruised stomach, my empty stomach... After the attack on the small group of male mutants I had to empty my stomach of its contents, I felt disgusted just by eating the meal they gave me. Thats the deal; I had to 'clean the streets' of mutants and in the return they kept my family safe and well fed. Why did my life end here? I thought I was going to lead a happy, merry life!

I knocked on the door "C'mon in! HURRY!" I slipped inside and closed the door behind me. Wishing that just for tonight, I was worry free and eating one of my mamas beautiful meals.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Hey, I'm sorry for the long wait but I;ve just being going through problems. This chapter will help vent out my problems and Angies. If you feel the same way, please inbox me and I'll happily talk to you :) No matter what. The song is King for a day by Pierce the veil. It really helped me, but I still have a long way to go. Remember the climb is always hard but the view is beautiful. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Angie<em>**

I gripped tightly on my mug and rubbed at my sore, puffy eyes. My heart was trapped in my throat and I was slowly choking on it. My eyes stung. My stomach felt heavy and spun like a washing machine. I felt like shit. I felt alone. Scared. Pathetic. Worthless even. God, why do I feel so alone? It was like I was trapped. I was trapped no matter where I went. Why would they leave? Surly they would come back... Of course they wouldn't. They realised that I was a failure. Like everyone has. Alex thought I was a failure. My friends left me. My family left me. Alone. When I'm alone the sadness came crashing down harder and harder. I deserve it. I deserve everything I get. I dont deserve happiness or help. I was just a shell of my former self. My body moved through the day like nothing happened but my mind was somewhere else. I was on autopilot. My body continued living but my brain was dead. My feelings whirled around. If I told them not to go, they wouldn't have disappeared. It's all my fault. It always is. It's my fault I've lost Hank. Sean- Alex. Oh god, Alex. I've lost everyone. It's all my fault. Maybe it's punishment. I deserve this. I deserve to-

"Angie?" There. Oh god. Why do they still pretend to care. No one does. I'm worthless. Pathetic. Stupid. Worthless. Worthless. Worthless. Oh so selfish and worthless. "It's not your fault" It is. It always is. Everywhere I go, people die. People get sad. People get angry. People hate me. Everyone hates me. "Don't beast yourself over it honey" Nadia placed her hand on my shoulder. My hands trembled. They tend to do that a lot. Lack of sleep? Crying myself to sleep? Ha. What sleep? I don't sleep. All I see is disapointment. Everyone is ashamed of me. Even Alex. That's why he left. "Let's get some dinner honey and we can talk-"

I stood up and scraped my chair back. I was trapped. Trapped. Trapped like a broken bird. My eyes stung. Oh they stung. They hurt. Everything ached and hurt. The stinging just made the sadness go away for a few seconds. It always comes back. It always does. It will never go away. "I'm not hungry. Don't wait up." My body left the room, my mind was... well it was somewhere else. My throat was closing up. I was drowning in sorrow. Pain and sorrow.

_**Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge**_  
><em><strong>I bet you never had a Friday night like this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>I take a look up at the sky and I see<strong>_  
><em><strong>Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everything red<strong>_

Why was I alone? I remember hating being alone when I was a child. I still am a child. A weak child. No. Children were stronger than I am. I am weak. Everyone else is strong. Why was I here? I glanced around, my eyes drained and tired, at the empty clearing. The place where Alex showed me. His special place. Now the clearing was not as beautiful as I remembered. I didn't deserve to look at the fragile flowers growing. I only sat down on the cut down tree trunk and lazily stared down at the weeds. Alone. When I'm alone my sadness crashes down. Harder and harder. Until I feel sufficated.

_**Please, won't you push me for the last time**_  
><em><strong>Let's scream until there's nothing left<strong>_  
><em><strong>So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>The thought of you's no fucking fun<strong>_  
><em><strong>You want a martyr, I'll be one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because enough's enough, we're done<strong>_

I felt pressured. Pressured. It knocked me down and I felt like utter shit. Again. I scratched my arms as the goosebumps appeared. Reminding me that I always felt alone. I didn't want to be aone. The voice would come back. The voice with higher authority and confidence. It trusted everything it said and so did I. When would Alex come back-

"_No one wants you. He doesn't care. They dont care. You dont care. I dont care"_

"No" I weakly argued back.

"_You're worthless." _The word came back to haunt me. It was laced with poison.

"Stop"

"_You're ugly. Pathetic. Unwanted. Selfish. You don't deserve love, happiness or support."_

"Please stop"

"_Scream. Scream. Scream. No one will hear. You're alone. You are a failure. No wonder why everyone left"_

I screamed. I screamed and screamed. Still, no one heared. No one heard my pleads. My prayers for everything to stop. No one ever heard. No one ever stopped to try and understand. I was simply a puzzle... all my pieces were lost and fragmented.

**_You told me think about it, well I did_**  
><strong><em>Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm tired of begging for the things that I want<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor<em>**

I begged. I begged and no one listened. I dont want to feel anything. I was numb. Numb everywhere. A dead soul in a shell. I dont want to feel. Sad. Angry. Ashamed. I was all these. My sorrows and pain could never leave. So I cried. I cried, trying to get my heart out my throat. To stop the stinging in my eyes. To stop the voices. I was back to stage one. A crying mess.

_**The thing I think I love**_  
><em><strong>Will surely bring me pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame<strong>_  
><em><strong>Three cheers for throwing up<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pubescent drama queen<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late<strong>_

Love? What is love? I've forgotten the feeling. It's felt like years since I had the last laugh. The last cuddle. The last kiss. Now all is heartache. Heartache mixed with tears. Tears of the lost and damned. Was I damned forever. It has felt like forever. Forever lying in my bed, hoping for them to magicaaly waltz in and cuddle me. Telling me they're okay. That I'll be okay. I was being selfish again. I was like a flea- clingy and unwanted.

_**Scream until there's nothing left**_  
><em><strong>So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>The thought of you's no fucking fun<strong>_  
><em><strong>You want a martyr I'll be one<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because enough's enough, we're<strong> **done**_

Nothing was left. I couldn't scream anymore. Try harder. I couldn't. I simply just gave up. Screaming didn't get rid of the beating lump in my throat. Screaming only made the thumping in my head come back harder, the voices screamed over the thumping creating a pressure in my head. Yet no one helped. So here I lay. On the floor. Alone.

_**You told me think about it, well I did**_  
><em><strong>Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm tired of begging for the things that I want<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor<strong>_

Help me someone. Please.

_**Imagine living like a king someday**_  
><em><strong>A single night without a ghost in the walls<strong>_  
><em><strong>And if the bass shakes the earth underground<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll start a new revolution now<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Now! Alright here we go)<strong>_

They were everywhere. Ghosts. Everywhre. Ghosts on my family. Old friends. New friends.

_**Hail Mary, forgive me**_  
><em><strong>Blood for blood, hearts beating<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come at me, now this is war!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Fuck with this new beat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh!<strong>_

My heart in my throat stopped being. It was replaced with pain. Searing pain.

_**Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein**_  
><em><strong>I was just a product of the street youth rage<strong>_  
><em><strong>Born in this world without a voice or say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know you well but this ain't a game<strong>_  
><em><strong>Blow the smoke in diamond shape<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace<strong>_

I closed my eyes. I knew I was going to wake up. Feeling the numb sensation again. Again. Again. And again. I was a product- I was made to have no voice or mind. I was controlled.

_**You told me think about it, well I did**_  
><em><strong>Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm tired of begging for the things that I want<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor<strong>_

I couldn't bare to open my eyes. To have to go back home and stare in the mirror- hating what I see. The horrid scars from battle- Battle with who? Me, myself and I. Of course, I couldn't tell anyone that. Not even Nadia.

_**Imagine living like a king someday**_  
><em><strong>A single night without a ghost in the walls<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are the shadows screaming take us now<strong>_

A single night rest. Close your eyes and rest in peace.

_**We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground**_  
><em><strong>Shit<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow, that was one of the hardest chapters I've had to write but I feel better now :) Please, if this happens just tell someone. Anyone. Even me. I wish you all well! <strong>_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Hello lovelies! I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart and all of my souls- this year has been very tricky and I had very troubling issues and stress Fortunately my anxiety has now been helped out and isn't as bad anymore Here is the new chapter and expect to find out if Angie and Alex's relationship will work out and Happy holidays! Feel free to message me any plot twists you'd like or new characters as I'm finally getting back to swing with things. I appreciate every single follow/favourite/review as they have all encouraged me to continue!**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Angie<strong>_

The English country side was slowly beginning to lose signs of life as the hard winds blew, for some strange reason I was compelled to sit outside as watch the wind almost dance with the leaves. I held the steaming hot mug of tea in my hands and pulled it closer as it was my only source of warmth. I breathed in the icy air and glanced at the sun beginning to rise. It was strange that I was up before everyone else... except Hank.

_But Hank isn't here _I thought bitterly and took a tiny sip of the boiling hot water; my eyes never removed themselves from the field. The field where we all played games and laughed and joked without a care in the world- looking back it seemed like childish naivety. Nadia always moaned about me obsessively thinking back on events- yes, I was been obsessive. I wanted to know where Alex was. Did he just leave? Did he just decide that he couldn't be a part of this lifestyle anymore?

_No, he wouldn't do that._

But I couldn't deny the doubt eating away slowly, making the lump slowly form in my throat and made me bite my lip in frustration causing a discontenting sting. I tried to shake my head to shake the thoughts- but the nagging doubts kept comings and I kept trying to deny. I stared at the field, feeling the ghost of memories look back...and my cracked lips stung as I smiled. I smiled at the times we all shared here- the times I and Alex shared chatting, and the first kiss we shared in the pond. A happier time, a once content time is now my nightmare. The monster that hides under my bed. The monster that makes me nervous to fall asleep at night. I know in my heart deep down that my conclusions were correct- something must've happened and I need Charles. I needed Charles but somehow I found it hard to reach out for help.

A soft comforting hand warmed my cold shoulder and Nadia awkwardly budged the pile of unread books over. She glanced at me and placed her hot chocolate down.

"Don't you think it's time to go back inside now?" She asked. I took a minute. Just one minute to acknowledge the question. Of course it was rhetorical but all I have done was sit inside and wait- wait for Alex and the boys to come back in with their boastful laughter. Instead, I might as well have waited for the sky to fall... That was more than likely going to happen than their return.

_Oh come on Angie, stop with the negative thoughts. You're better than this! _I tried to motivate myself and tried to spike that little fire in my heart with no avail. Why me? I know I sounded pathetic but I knew nothing could be done for now until we investigated more into this. I frowned lightly and carried on blankly staring in the distance. A moment passed followed by another and still silence.

"You know Alex wouldn't like to see you like this" I tried to block out the truth in that sentence and knew she was right. I mean, I looked like a mess. My skin was dry and worn out. My hair was messily in a bun and my cheeks where red along with my nose. My lips were sore and red and my eyes might as well been used for a Halloween costume. She was right and I knew Alex would be telling me to start showing spirit, he would tell me that I need to try and to try I shall. I nodded and cleared that burning lump from my throat.

"You're right" I replied in a hoarse voice. I tried to stand up but the lack of sleep made using my body completely useless. I pathetically glanced at Nadia and she smiled. She knew she sparked the inner me to come out and get what I want. Yes, I take pride in being selfish sometimes! She placed down her mug, stood up and removed the mug from my numb hands "You know what, it's a bloody good job you're here!" She placed the mug on the floor and helped me stand up. I rubbed my hands together and walked inside with the energy I had left.

"What about your tea?" I heard Nadia called behind me "No? Okay... I'll just drink it then!" She called and I marched to Charles. He sat behind his desk and when I charged in the room with a scenario of how it was going to play out in my head.

He didn't even glance up "I know why you're here Angie and you understand that I'm trying my best" I shook my head and put my hands on the desk.

"No Charles, I don't understand." He looked up in surprise "I know you're in your dream land right now. Okay. With the love of your life and recruiting mutants for the new school but Charles. You can understand that I don't understand. While you're here chilling out- I'm here worrying my arse off about the love of my life being in trouble and OUR friends. So no Charles, I don't understand. I know you have more concerns right now but how DARE you put them above your friends... No, your family. I consider us a FAMILY Charles. FAMILY means that no one gets left behind and NO ONE gets harmed. You can argue and say we have no way of getting to them but I WILL find away with or without you Charles. So it's your choice. You can redeem yourself and help me or you can lounge around here and look through photographs and files of mutants without giving a second glance to that photo" I pointed over to the framed photo of our family laughing and smiling "I am SICK and TIRED of being that lonely street rat on the run. Honestly, I find it fucking tedious. But this FAMILY has saved me." My voice dropped to a quiet tone "You saved me and now it's my chance to be the hero and save everyone like I always dreamed of" I saw Charles face soften and he nodded.

He cleared his throat after a minute silence "Let's get started then"


End file.
